The Cosplay Conspiracy
by Infinite Vibrance
Summary: If I knew Japanese, then this whole summary would be in Japanese. But since I don't you get this in English: A conspiracy of oneshots of the SasuNaru variety. You'll laugh. You'll cry while laughing. And you'll probably get a nosebleed or two. Enjoy! AU
1. Puppy Eyes

Oh my, I really shouldn't be posting a new story so soon but, this is a oneshot collection for SasuNaru goodness! So I'm allowed to do that, right? RIGHT! Onwards then! Ahem, welcome to my first SasuNaru oneshot collection. After a lot of thought, I've decided to make this collection feature both **freestanding **and **oneshots for the Akatsuki Cosplay Cafe Universe**. So if you haven't read ACC, I recommend you read it only because I feel like you have a good life ;D. But if you decide to read my oneshots on the side, I don't think you'll get too confused, honestly. Like this chapter, for instance. I'll warn you if you should read ACC or not ;D. But that should never stop you from reading it anyways 8D.

**I am open for requests whether they are freestanding or not. I'll write freestanding SasuNaru and any oneshot you want from the pairings in the ACC Universe. **So don't be shy ;D Send in a plot and I'll show you some looove 8D. Either PM me or leave it in a review, please!

Now then, on to the important stuff-fa-fa!

**Pairing(s): SasuNaru (main) ItaixHidan (side) - they're the only two to make their appearance in this shot if I remembered correctly ;D**

**Background info: Just something from the ACC Universe. You don't really have to read ACC but you can! You won't be confused if you don't though. A cute and furry little member decides to enter into Sasuke's and Naruto's lives one day... ;). Oh the mayhem!**

**Warning: Some smutty goodness, though I'm such a tease ;).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Cosplay Conspiracy<strong>

**Puppy Eyes**

"Pleeease!"

"No means _no _Naruto. What part of that are you not comprehending?"

"The 'no' part obviously!" Naruto replied in a matter-of-fact way. "Come on! It's adorable! You know you wanna keep it."

Sasuke frowned considerably when said 'adorable creature' was shoved right in his face. A small, chocolate brown lab they had happened to pass by in a cardboard box Naruto _insisted _they had to bring home. When the blonde wanted to he could be one hell of a debater. And that's why Sasuke was finding it harder and harder to say no to his lover...

"I know I want that thing as far away from me as—ACHOO!" Did you know Sasuke has dog allergies? Yeah, go figure.

"Eew! Don't sneeze on the puppy, you jerk!" Naruto berated, narrowing his blue orbs towards the sniveling raven before softening them to look at his soon-to-be-in-his-dreams puppy. "I'm sorry Sasuke is such a big, ol' meanie! He's normally a lot better than this. Who's a cute little puppy?" Naruto's eyes were beaming with adoration as he lifted the small puppy in the air, laughing as the dog barked happily and wagged its stubby little tail in the air. "You are! That's right! You are!"

"That baby talk is annoying, Naruto." Sasuke sniffed, glaring at the obnoxiously cute puppy that was barking up a storm in Naruto's arms. Great, a yapper. Sasuke could already see where this situation would be heading if he actually relented and let Naruto have his way... _again_. _'A lot of sleepless nights ahead...' _Sasuke thought with a shudder. "Drop the beast and let's get to work. You know what Itachi's going to do with your pay if we're late... again."

Naruto pouted, shooting the raven a stare that meant: 'Try and make me'. "You know I'll never understand why _I'm _the one in trouble every time _we _get in deep shit together." It sucks even more that when Sasuke gets in trouble for something it's Naruto that ultimately pays. Hmm... is that Naruto bashing going on? Nah, that would _never _happen in the cafe. Of course not... pffft.

Moving right along, then.

"It's because you're an easier target to attack." and you being the manager's younger brother automatically takes you off the map, Sasuke? Hm, who would have thought? "Oh don't pout like that. You're face will freeze that way." and speaking of freezing...

"Oi! Bastard! Don't go snapping my picture like that!" if Naruto didn't have a cute little puppy cradled in his arms at the moment he would have lunged for the camera. Instead he settled on a nice glare followed by a sad attempt of giving Sasuke the bird. Ahhh... failure.

"You were cute. I took advantage." Sasuke smirked like he was the king of the world. Which he was, in a sense. Naruto's position was really too cute. He was crouched on the ground with the puppy in his arms and his blonde bangs framing his face. His hair had grown longer over time and now it was becoming about as long as his father's, Sasuke noticed. _'His dad does have some nice hair...' _his inner pervert smirked, _'Can't wait to run my fingers through all of that when Naruto grows his hair out.' _has it been mentioned yet that Sasuke has a hair fetish? Oh my, we're learning new things as we go along!

"I hate you, Sasuke."

"Don't lie in front of the beast, Naruto." Sasuke deadpanned.

"It is _not _a beast! It is an adorable creature waiting to be loved by the right person! And we're bringing him to work with us."

"Sounds good," Sasuke replied instantly, to the surprise of Naruto. The raven could clearly see the shock written out on Naruto's face and it was so entertaining to watch...

"Y-You mean it?" Naruto asked somewhat hopefully, thought there was doubt hidden in his tone. "You're not being a sarcastic prick are you?"

"Of course not." The raven mocked pouted, pretended to be offended that Naruto would think so less of him.

Naruto beamed like a child on Christmas and ran for Sasuke, wrapping one arm around his neck and planting a sort kiss on his lips. Screw it that they were in the middle of Tokyo surrounded by a sea of people. All Naruto cared about was the fluttering feeling building up in the pit of his stomach. And, oh yeah, the puppy.

"Oh I knew you'd see it my way, Teme! It was only a matter of time!" Naruto pulled back with a wacky grin on his face, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The puppy in his arms barked appreciatively. "Now all we need is a name for it..."

"How about, 'Lunch'?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, though on the inside he was laughing like a mad hyena.

"That's original but nah, Lunch sounds way too—wait, what?" Naruto whirled around and shot an accusing glare Sasuke's way. A glare Sasuke easily shot down with a mighty smirk.

"Well I thought it'd be appropriate since we'll be bringing him to the cafe for Tobi after all. I heard he's been looking for a dog to make this special cake..." he let his voice drift off at just the right time for that hint of mystery and anxiousness. The brutal no sex for a week and possible punch to the face Sasuke was going to get from such bullying would be totally worth it because he got to see Naruto's face look so... so... comically devastating.

"Nooo! He can't eat Beebo! I won't let him!" no way would he let Tobi get his filthy little paws on his little Beebo who he had just named in the spur of the moment. At a speed that would surely put Usain Bolt to shame, Naruto dashed to the cafe in hopes he could somehow stop Tobi from eating the dog in a form of a delicious chocolate cake. How running _towards _the cafe rather than _away _from it solved the situation, Naruto didn't know. But his stupidity surely makes for a hilarious chapter to ensue.

Sasuke watched as his blonde lover disappeared into the crowd, an eyebrow raised proudly in the air. "Of all the names he could have picked, why Beebo?"

Good question, Sasuke.

+Akatsuki Cosplay Cafe: Let's Reek Havoc+

Beebo was cute, adorable, and fluffy. So at first everyone – yes, everyone even included Itachi – was cooing and playing with the-soon-to-be-maybe new addition to the family. But even cute, adorable, fuzzballs of chocolaty goodness have a dark side...

It all started when Itachi had the sudden urge to dress up as Chichi again and went for the closet. He was fully expecting to step into a world full of designer dresses and outfits that ranged form formal, to fantasy, all the way to freaking lewd. However, when he opened the door he did not drop into the rabbit hole of such a wonderland.

What he entered into was Itachi's version of Hell on Earth.

"What the fuck happened here? And... is that mongrel peeing on my gloves?"

"I'm sorry, Itachi! I thought Beebo was taking a nap!" Naruto rushed into the Cosplay closet just in time to stop Itachi from strangling the living daylights out of the 'innocent' puppy. "Come on, it was an accident! You know how puppies are. He just needs to be potty trained as all."

"What he _needs _is a good dose of punishment." Itachi fired back, his eyes narrowed into slits as he promised death ten thousand fold on his blonde worker and that infernal puppy of his. Sure, at first he was all for having the puppy in the cafe. The customers ate it up, it was adorable, and well... how could you say no to those big, black, eyes? All initial feelings of 'oos' and 'awws' were flushed down the toilet though when he eyed his favorite dress now scattered pieces of fabric...

"He _ate _my dress!"

If Naruto wasn't terrified right now, fearing both his life and his puppy's, he would have made a very snide comment on Itachi admitting he owned a dress. Oh no. He was smart enough to know when there was a time to give lip, and when there was a time to be a timid mouse and hope the angry cat gets bored with you and leaves you alone. Sadly, this angry cat was going to get compensation for all the designer dresses he lost one way or another...

"I'm sorry, Itachi! Don't eat Beebo! I heard dogs were bad for your indigestion and I know how much you value your figure – by the way it looks very nice today—"

"Thank you. New skinny jeans." Itachi added in, rather proud that this was the tenth compliment on his figure today. Though it did nothing to quench the burning anger in the pool of his stomach. If Itachi wasn't the man he was, he'd probably be on his knees right now gripping on the shattered remains of his dress, crying.

But Itachi has balls, so he cries on the inside...

"-Right! Very sexy." Naruto nodded, hoping by the smirk on Itachi's face that he and Beebo would be home free. Yeaaah... no such thing.

"You know all your shameless flattery isn't going to save you from your punishment, correct?"

The blonde hung his head with a sigh, "Yeah..." he replied sadly.

Beebo happily barked. Man these people were funny...

+Akatsuki Cosplay Cafe: Punishment and Laughter+

"You look..."

"Don't say it or I swear I'm going to rip your balls off, Teme!"

Sasuke sighed and flicked Naruto on the back of the head. "I was going to say you look nice. But now I'm thinking about taking it back."

"Ow! First of all, you didn't have to flick me!" Naruto shot a glare towards his boyfriend, who blew it off with a scoff like his pain didn't matter. What a prick! "And second of all how the hell can you think I look nice when I'm barely wearing anything at all—Hey! Don't pull the string!"

The 'string' Naruto was referring to was the string on the robe he had managed to slip on when Itachi didn't have his predator hawk eyes on him. And by 'wearing nothing at all' Naruto meant that as punishment he was forced to wear _very _thin underwear that left little the imagination, along with nipple clamps – because Hidan had suggested those. He was barely dealing with the odd sensation of constant pressure always attached to his nipples, and more than once he had found himself moaning when Sasuke came to be a bastard and tug at the chain connecting the two nipple clamps together. Naruto was a trooper though! And this was all so he could keep Beebo away from the monster called Tobi.

"Oops," Sasuke replied rather innocently, tugging at Naruto's sleeve until the robe fell silently onto the floor. A lewd grin covered his face as his eyes racked over his lover's perfectly sculpted body. Sun kissed skin. A nice set of abs. And that skimpy little underwear Itachi had forced him in... 'I've gotta remember to ask Itachi to let me borrow that...'

For yourself or for Naruto, Sasuke?

"Bastard!" Naruto screamed, desperately trying to get the robe that had fallen onto the ground. But to do that he had to bend down. Which meant Sasuke got the perfect view of that nice, little ass he loved so much. And once he got a perfect view of said ass, Sasuke couldn't control himself. "Gah! S-Sasuke! What the hell d-do you think you—Oh Godd..."

The raven smirked like the little devil he was and rubbed his clothed erection against Naruto's ass one more time. It slid back and forth between the blonde's ass cheeks, giving off the perfect amount of friction that led to Sasuke groaning softly. They surely couldn't have sex here and now, since sooner or later one of the Cosplay members would arrive unannounced, point out something profane, take pictures, and then ask them embarrassing questions like: "Can you do that again but in a different angle?"

"You don't know how badly I want to be inside you right now..." Sasuke gently nipped on the back of Naruto's neck, a few blonde pieces of hair tickling his nose. He kissed lower, down to his shoulder blades, before attacking the front part of Naruto's neck, sucking on the pulsing vein like a vampire. The blonde eagerly pushed back, needing the friction and the connection as much as Sasuke. For a moment, Naruto temporarily forgot how embarrassed he was having to wear such skimpy undergarments. All that mattered was hot amazing Sasuke made him, grinding against him, hands touching everywhere and mouth leaving invisible burns all over his body...

Naruto mewled loudly when Sasuke's hand finally found its way towards his groin and slipped past the thin barrier separating skin from skin contact. That naughty little hand tortured the blonde by stroking him from the base, dragging it up the weeping rod, until it reached the head and gave it a slight squeeze. He repeated the process, sometimes going slow just to hear Naruto beg for him to rub faster, and then other times he complied, only to slow down once again when he felt Naruto get closer to his much needed climax.

Their moans mingled in the air, making an almost sweet melody to anyone who was lucky enough to walk by on their... escapades. Both teens were feeling completion slowly overtaking them. Stomachs tightened and movements became more erratic as Naruto and Sasuke tried to reach that blissful pinnacle...

They were so close too...

Until Beebo came to ruin the fun.

"Hidan! I told you to catch that mongrel!"

"I'm sorry, Weasel-san! That puppy is way too fast to be normal. I'm pretty sure Blondie must have picked this one out by the Devil himself—Oh, well then. That's hot."

Here's a little recap of what happened: Itachi appointed Hidan as official dog watcher until Tobi came up with the perfect recipe to back the dog in (of course Naruto had no idea about this... and it would stay that way). Hidan would do anything to please his raven, so he said yes naturally. And at first he was doing a splendid job. Until Beebo used the one move that could just about anyone to bend to your whim and mistake you for the angel you truly weren't...

The puppy dog eyes.

"So cute..." he muttered, getting entranced by those deep pools of black.

"Arf!" Yes! You read that right. Beebo just arfed.

"Aww, aren't you so cute! This must be a gift in disguise from Jashin." Sure it is, Hidan...

"Arf, arf!" Translation: Feed me, slave!

"You hungry, boy?" can Hidan speak dog?

After that Hidan had left little Beebo by itself so he could go get it some food. Needless to say once Hidan had returned, Beebo had taken the time to reek a little... playful havoc so to speak. Unfortunately, that included taking Itachi's beloved notebook with the intentions of ripping it up to shreds.

End of recap.

"Naruto! Take this beast out of my cafe right—Well, this is a compromising sight." it seemed like everyone had to stop in the middle of their rants to make a comment on Naruto and Sasuke's situation, eh? On instinct, Itachi whipped out his cellphone and snapped a few, quick, shots before putting the cell away with a smirk. 'Front page of our new Summer catalog.' Way to plan ahead, Itachi!

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned, splattering his essence into Sasuke's hand. Yes, that's right, Naruto just came out of surprise.

"He even came, too! Damn it, I should have set this to video instead," Hidan whined, temporarily forgetting about the demon Beebo.

"Don't worry, there's a hidden security camera that probably got _all _the action." Itachi patted his boyfriend's shoulder with a wicked smile on his face. It seemed like he too had forgotten about Beebo.

"You're sick," Sasuke said bluntly, shaking his head as he went for a towel to wipe his hand off. Sure, it was hellishly hot to see his boyfriend come so abruptly, but he didn't _dare _make a comment on it. Because Naruto had a sense of pride that could easily ignite a flame to his anger if you attacked it. So, being sensible, he found it was easier to stay as _far _away from the blonde until he came down from his high.

"Haven't you people ever heard of knocking?" Naruto shouted, yanking on his robe in the process. "I mean, seriously, you guys have no shame! And stop taking pictures of me, Hidan!"

"Aww, you're no fun." Hidan pouted, though he sneaked in one more pic before putting his cell away.

"It's not like we _wanted _to walk in on you two." Itachi let him know. He didn't put away his cell phone, though, and snapped some more pictures until he was content with the amount. _'These are going on the website,' _his inner demon chuckled. "By the way, who said you could wear that robe? I specifically told you that you were wearing that thong and nipple clamps _all _day and in no way can try to hide them." The devil raven narrowed his eyes towards the blonde and pointed towards the robe. "Off. Now."

Naruto mumbled something rather ugly under his breath as he stripped the last bit of his pride to stand almost bare to the world.

Sasuke came back with a towel in hand and a glass of Orange Juice for Naruto – the boy really did love his OJ – just in time to see Naruto being forced to take off his robe.

Smirking, Sasuke handed the glass over and said, "See? This would have never happened if you didn't bring the beast here."

"Arf, arf, arf!" Translation: Shut the fuck up, bitch!

The blonde sighed and cast a sad glance Beebo's way. Beebo was happily wagging his tail, black eyes dancing with well... puppy-like joy!

"You still wanna keep him?" can you _hear _the amusement radiating in Sasuke's voice?

There were a few moments of profound silence, until Naruto bent down to eye level with Beebo. A silent understanding passed between those two that no one else could ever comprehend, nor _wanted _to for that matter. And then... Naruto did the unpredictable.

He scooped up Beebo in his arms and flashed a cheeky smile towards his boyfriend and fellow Cosplay members.

"Yeah... I think I do."

Itachi face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Ta da! Beebo is now a happy member of the Cosplay family and will always be there to create chaos ;D. Lmfao, this idea seriously just popped into my mind one day out of the blue. So I worked with it and well, this is what you get o.o. I hope you enjoyed my weird sense of humor ;D.<p>

Drop a review and I'll show you some love with cookies and plushies and smutt... -coughs- o.o Moving right along then! If you have a request, do not hesitate to ask ;).

I love you all! Till next time :D.


	2. Ankle Biters Part One

One review so far from my lovely Chaos 8D! Lmfao, A review pumps me up than NO reviews after all ;)! I was going to post this chapter next week, and it's 11:11 at night (MAKING A WISH FOR REVIEWS! 8D), I was planning up updating MMBD but I got distracted from finishing that chapter sooo I went "Screw it" and decided to post this as well. This Oneshot is a two parter (obviously o.o) and is dedicated **Yaoiloverrr **because she wanted this sort of situation ;D. Who am I to say know to my dear friend who loves Yaoi as much as I do 8D?

**Warning: M for some foul language and some possible SasuNaru stuff-fa-fa ;D**

**Background Information: Yaoiloverrr wanted SasuNaru to have a kid. I wasn't too comfortable writing MPREG so she got this instead... ;). I think you'll all love it! I hope you like it too, Yaoiloverrr! This is set a few years into the future, and you don't have to read ACC for any other info, but that shouldn't stop you from checking it out -wink wink-.**

**Disclaimer: Takes deep breath- I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. But I do own my own copy of The Sims 2 Double Deluxe. Fun game ;D.**

**I'm still accepting requests 8D. Lay it on me! Like butterrrrr. Ew, okay no, not like butter. But don't hesitate to share a request(:! I'd be so honored to write them.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ankle Biters Part One<strong>

Sasuke and Naruto, perfectly in love after six years of being together – okay, that was a lie. Let's restart that, shall we?

Even after six years of being together, Sasuke and Naruto would have thought they knew all the quirks, all the things that made their partner tick, drove them crazy – in the literal sense and in the kinky sense – and then some. But it seemed that when one quirk was discovered, another one came to take its place and wreak some havoc of its own. For example, Naruto's famous quirk that was only discovered yesterday was that got _very _cuddly whenever he watched a _Lifetime _movie. So say Sasuke wasn't in the mood to be cuddly, and Naruto was, but the raven denied him of such a gesture, then Sasuke would be banned from the bedroom for a whole week.

Sasuke's new found quirk was that he absolutely _loved _Nutella, but he loved it the _best _on Naruto. Now that was one hell of a Saturday night… but anyways. Even after six years, there's still so much more you can learn about your partner which will make your relationship grow for the better. And for awhile, Naruto was content with it being just the three of them; him, Sasuke, and their little bundle of demonic joy, Beebo. Until one day they were walking through the park together, enjoying the nice, Spring day and Naruto spotted a couple pushing a baby stroller…

'_A child would be nice,' _he thought absentmindedly. And after that thought, a whole new one started to transpire in that wacky asylum Naruto called his mind. _'I bet Sasuke would be a great father too…' _and then one more thought came after that, _'I want to have a baby.'_

Weird, huh? Remember when Naruto was adamantly against getting the sex change? Well, _that _still hasn't changed. And nope, he's never going to get one. But… well, life _does _have a funny way of putting people in the right places at the right time.

"Hey, Sasuke…?" Naruto asked casually, resting his head on his partner's shoulder?

"Hmm?" he hummed, eyebrow proudly arched. His hand was currently stroking through Naruto's long blonde locks – they had grown to touch his shoulder now. Very sexy – and he hadn't missed the slight tone of wanting that came around whenever Naruto was trying to inconspicuously voice an idea.

"What do you think about... having a kid?"

There was a profound silence between the pair that seemed to last an eternity in the blonde's mind, when in reality it was only five seconds. But really, we all know how overly dramatic our little Naruto is, right?

Finally, Sasuke answered with a big, fat, and flat: "No."

"But! But!" Naruto sputtered, flailing his arms around in hopes that he could grab onto the right word to voice his disbelief. "I never asked if we could have one! I was just asking for your opinion!"

"Don't give me that bull, Dobe." Sasuke deadpanned. "I _know _you better than that. When you use that tone of voice to "ask an opinion" there's normally an innuendo or two laced in it. Besides, since when have _you _wanted a kid? If I remember correctly you didn't want Itachi buying the operation to mess with your insides."

Naruto scowled deeply, "Trust me. That hasn't changed at all! I still like my man parts very much."

"I like them too." Sasuke nodded, a sly grin on his face.

"Perv," Naruto mumbled. "But seriously. Why not have a kid? We could always adopt one."

"Do you really think an adoption agency would give us, a homosexual couple, a child?" though the words stung both of them a little, Sasuke did have a point. Not everyone was as open minded as the people that visited the cafe. So realistically speaking the chances of adoption for them were rather low. "And I hate kids."

"What? Since when do you hate kids?"

"Since my mother thought it was a wonderful idea for me to start babysitting when I turned fourteen."

"Ohh... bummer..." Naruto sighed, though he somewhat understood Sasuke's feelings.

The raven had a short temper for anyone other than Naruto. Okay, well, Naruto made him snap on more than one occasion, but he tolerated him out of love. Now ankle biters – as Sasuke liked to call them when he was being moderately nice – they were a different story. More than on one occasion Sasuke had tried to murder them – in his mind of course, he needed the money after all – because in his opinion they were the most annoying, obnoxious, messy, and simple minded species he had ever met.

"So... no kid?" Naruto asked in a hopeful tone.

"No kid." Sasuke shot him right back down. Then, a devilish grin took over his face and before Naruto could say: 'what the fuck?' Sasuke had him pinned down to the park bench, ravaging his neck like a vampire in heat. "But we could always have sex... and hope that you'd somehow get pregnant."

"You know something, Teme? It's only when you're horny that you stop making sense."

+Conspiracy+

You know, Life has a funny way of putting people in the right place at the right time. Having a very twisted author weaving the fates of certain characters also helps Life along.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the familiar strip of street on a very busy Saturday morning towards the cafe, holding hands and exchanging witty and perverted banter from time-to-time. The walk wasn't too long, normally ten to fifteen minutes depending on the flow of traffic, and if Naruto and Sasuke weren't too caught up in public displays of affection. It's amazing how always putting on a show for customers could turn you into a flaming exhibitionist.

They were just about to reach the cafe when Naruto spotted a child sitting by the cafe's door with a stern expression on its face. Shaggy, brown locks covered the kid's eyes and there were dirty splotches on its cheeks. The only thing the kid had on was an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. From Naruto's view point, the kid looked both alone, cute, and looking for someone. To Sasuke, the only thing that was going on in his mind about the kid was: _'It needs a bath.' _He turned his gaze towards his blonde, noticing that intrigued sparkle in those blue orbs that always meant the blonde was about to do something Sasuke didn't like one bit.

"Naruto..." he said apprehensively, reaching for the blonde's arm to tug him into the cafe but only came up with air. Naruto was already doing something that was sure to get Sasuke's blood pressure up the roof. Oh joy!

"Hey there." Naruto squatted to eye level with the kid. The kid looked up, showing big, round eyes; one blue and one green. _'Pretty...' _Naruto thought in awe as he gazed into those eyes before flashing the child a smile. "My name's Naruto! What's yours?"

The kid blinked up towards the gigantic ball of sunshine known as Naruto and scowled deeply. "Fuck off," the voice was scratchy, but still held that child-like tone in its voice that puberty hasn't taken care of yet.

"That's a weird name—Wait, what?" Naruto was finally catching on it seemed, and flashed the child a look of disbelief. "Where the heck did you learn that from?"

"I said fuck off! I gots important business here if yah don't mind!"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle out of sheer amusement. Naruto was making the effort to be nice and the kid shot him down time and time again. Oh the irony of it all... Still chuckling, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and started to direct him towards the front door.

"Come on, Dobe. I think you've bothered the kid enough. Besides, if we're any later Itachi's going to deduct it from your pay... again."

Naruto mumbled something ugly under his breath, shooting another look towards the shaggy brunette only to find out that the kid wasn't there anymore. _'Weird... where did he go?' _It's funny how Naruto automatically thinks the kid is a boy, eh? When he turned back, the kid was standing between them and the door with a hopeful look gleaming in those mix-matched eyes.

"Oi, yah work here?" Little Mix-Matched asked.

"Uh... yeah, I do." Naruto asked a little stupefied at how fast Little Mix-Matched could move from one place to another like a ninja.

Little Mix-Matched shot Naruto a glare and shook her head furiously. "Not you!" 'he' exclaimed and pointed her chubby finger towards the raven who looked just as surprised, and annoyed, as Naruto. "Him."

"Your finger's dirty." Sasuke stated plainly. Normally he had more tact when dealing with people but as stated before, Sasuke hated children. So his tact more or less took a suicide jump out the window and left the scowling, crude, raven in its wake.

Little Mix-Matched looked at the finger Sasuke had so plainly called dirty for a few seconds before shrugging and licking it clean. Once thoroughly licked, Little Mix-Matched shoved the finger back in Sasuke's face with a triumphant grin.

"Better?"

"Gross..." Sasuke scowled and swatted the finger away. See! This is why he _hated _children. They were lippy and had no shame whatsoever.

Naruto, on the other hand, found himself liking this kid more and more although Little Mix-Matched was so mean to him. He tried to keep a stoic mask on though, if only to please Sasuke, but a smile was trying to wriggle through to the surface and you could see the delight dancing in his eyes at the shaggy brunette's antics. Sasuke swiftly turned around and shot Naruto a glare that clearly stated: "Laugh and you die". Naruto simply shrugged off the glare and smiled anyways. Sasuke was all bark and no bite in his mind.

"So do yah work here or not?" Little Mix-Matched asked a little impatiently, flicking the hair out of 'his' eyes every time they started to get out of the way.

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke shot back, a little impatient himself. He could feel eyes staring at him. The eyes that promised a long and painful death if he didn't hurry the fuck up and get to work. Those eyes could only belong to know one other than Mr. Snuggles, of course, since the bunny was Itachi's personal hit man.

"I gots important stuff to do here." Little Mix-Matched declared. "So yah gotta help me out."

"Oh really?" are you seriously trying to taunt the kid, Sasuke? Wow... new low. The raven leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow at the defiant child before him. "And how are you going to make me do that, huh?"

For a few seconds... the world was deathly silent.

Then Little Mix-Matched opened 'his' mouth and wailed; loudly.

+Conspiracy+

"That child is the devil." Sasuke mumbled as he slipped on his costume for the day. The theme for the week was pirates and he was portraying a first mate. What fun, eh?

Naruto had to nod his head in agreement to that. Not only had the kid managed to draw in a crowd, the brunette had started to go on and on about how they were about to kidnap 'him' away from 'his' family. Naruto had did his best to try and calm down the kid's wails but every time he tried to reach out for 'him' the wails increased ten-fold. Soon, cameras were being whipped out and people were staring to talk, which wouldn't be good publicity for the cafe if their workers were known for kidnapping little kids. Needless to say, Little Mix-Matched got 'his' way and was now being pampered by Deidara as we speak.

"The kid's clever, though. You have to admit to that." Naruto said as he slipped his pants on, though a hand shot out and tugged his pants down again. "Sasuke! Can't you see I'm trying to put _on _my clothes not take them off?"

Sasuke chuckled and pushed Naruto against a wall, a sly smirk danced on his lips. "It's your fault for trying to hide that cute, little, ass from me." he pressed himself up against Naruto, hoping the blonde would be able to feel his erection and understand his little problem loud and clear.

Naruto moaned quietly, his eyes squeezed tight and his lips screwed up in pleasure as Sasuke started to rub his erection against his thigh dangerously close to his slowly forming one. He let out a strangled sigh as the motion increased and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's lower back, digging his nails into the fabric.

"Why do you always get horny at the most random times?"

The raven shrugged and leaned forward to press a sweet kiss on the blonde's exposed collar bone. Thankful that Itachi had opted for Naruto's shirt a cowl neck with two strings you tied together. It made attacking Naruto's delicious skin all the more easier for the raven after all.

"Because I'm always thinking about you?"

Aww, how adorable...

Naruto sighed, admitting defeat just this once as he slipped deeper and deeper into the sea of pleasure Sasuke had no trouble dragging him into. He hooked a leg around Sasuke's waist and started to hump back with vigor. Soon, the two had found their own, steady, rhythm that sent them towards the brink of insanity over and over again. Their moans and breaths intermingled in the air, creating a music their hips danced to obediently.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, lifting up the blonde's shirt half way so he could tease, touch, and massage the blonde's lower back before he dipped down and grabbed an ass cheek. He squeezed and massaged it mercilessly until he had Naruto grinding hysterically against him, moaning his name over and over again until he finally came in a silent scream. Naruto's erotic face: flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, and parted lips that were just _screaming _to be ravaged sent Sasuke over the edge, screaming out Naruto's name as he came. He dropped his head on Naruto's shoulder and placed a kiss on the burning skin, trailing the gesture up to Naruto's lips. When the two broke apart, lazy smile adorned both their faces as they were still caught up in their orgasm-induced high.

"Itachi's going to kill us for messing up his pants... again." Naruto chuckled, stripping out of his underwear and digging into his duffel bag for the extra pair he always kept just in case Sasuke decided to hump the hell out of him in the locker room. So far, he had five extra pairs stuffed in there.

Sasuke chuckled as well, ripping off the soiled pants for another pair that was exactly the same. He thanked Itachi for these moments when his ingenuity kicked in. It was always a smart move to keep extra pairs of clothing when most of your staff were horny all the time.

"Probably... but it's not like we're the only ones who have jizzed in his pants before."

Laughing at how dirty and just plain wrong Sasuke had managed to make their situation sound, Naruto slipped on his pants and started to put the rest of his costume on. He was halfway with the finishing touches, putting his sword into his hilt and slipping on his bandana when he heard a annoyingly familiar voice hit his ear drums.

"And that, my little friend, was dry humping." Deidara explained all-knowingly as he held onto the shaggy brunette 's hand.

"Ohhhh!" Little Mix-Matched nodded enthusiastically. "Is that some sort of dance or somethin?"

"Nope! It's actually—"

"Deidara stop! The kid's not ready for the birds and the bees yet!"

Well, in their case it would be the bees and the bees but you all get the point. After Naruto's little outburst, Deidara had to finish his explanation of what dry humping was after being so rudely interrupted and teach his little student all about the birds and the bees (though he changed birds to bees) in front of two, very awkward, people.

+Conspiracy+

Itachi stared at the shaggy brunette for what seemed like hours before he gave a simple nod towards Deidara.

"Yes!" Deidara shouted and ran over to grab Little Mix-Matched hands. "Come on, sugar drop, it's time to dress you up!" he sang, dragging a willingly brunette along with him.

"I can't believe you gave Deidara permission to dress up that kid..." Naruto shook his head in wonder as he sat upon a stool eating lunch. Tobi had whipped up his favorite: Snicker doodles, and he currently had ten of them stacked on a plate waiting to be devoured.

"Why wouldn't I?" Itachi asked curiously, though he knew where Naruto was going with this to an extent.

"Um, hello? Have you forgotten what type of person Deidara is?" Naruto chomped into a Snicker Doodle angrily before swallowing. "The man knows nothing about the word 'shame' and will probably scar him for life!"

Itachi simply cocked an eyebrow, wondering why Naruto was referring to Deidara's new play toy (Little Mix-Matched) as a _him _when it was obvious that... Itachi inwardly smirked. _'He still hasn't caught on... well, I can use this for some fun.' _Shrugging his shoulders carelessly, Itachi said, "Deidara would never fuck up a kid that badly. Though I can't say for certainty that the child won't leave here mentally unscathed..."

Naruto nearly choked on his lunch.

The next thirty minutes were pure Hell for the blonde until he finally saw Little Mix-Matched step out with Deidara grinning from ear to ear, obviously proud of his work. The child was dressed in a light pink sundress with 'his' hair finally combed out, washed, and curled in loose ringlets that framed 'his' face perfectly. For a finishing touch, Deidara added a big sundress and a picnic basket for that Summery feel.

"Sooo..." Deidara placed his hands on the child's shoulder. "What do you think? I do pretty good, huh?"

"Why did you put him in a dress?" Naruto asked, confusion laced in his words. He looked over at Itachi accusingly. "I _told _you he would scar him!"

Little Mix-Matched stared up at the blonde quizzically, though Itachi could perfectly see the gleam of the devil shining brightly in those mix-matched eyes. The raven had to admit, the child was impressive, and conniving. _'I'd love to take that child under my wings...' _

Deidara shot the blonde a 'WTF are you talking about' look, ready to open his mouth when Itachi silently shook his head and mouthed the word no 'No', placing a finger to his lips. Deidara instantly got the message and inwardly grinned wickedly. Oh, so it was tease Naruto day, huh? Deidara _loved _teasing the smaller blonde! This is going to be fun! "You're right." Deidara shrugged, "You can't blame a guy for wanting to dress a kid up nicely!" he was about to pull Little Mix-Matched away again to change when the child wiggled out of his grip for the younger raven that was finally making an appearance.

"How do I look?" Little Mix-Matched asked, eyes even wider than they were before.

Sasuke barely gave the child a glance and snorted. "You really don't want my honest opinion." the raven was just about to turn on his heel and walk away when he heard the sound of a whimper hit his ears. Oh no... His eyes widened and he whipped his head around just in time to see the waterworks start.

"Y-You don't like it?" Little Mix-Matched cried, desperately trying to wipe back the tears that refused to stop running. "B-But, I wanted t-to wear this for you! Why don't you like it? Do you hate me? Don't hate me!"

By now a crowd was forming around, women shooting the younger raven dirty looks and the men shaking their heads in sympathy. Itachi stood by the sidelines though, with a groaning Naruto and a cackling Deidara, once again very impressed by the devilish child his little brother happened to pick up. Not only could the child draw a crowd, it had brilliant acting skills. It was like staring at the spitting image of his mini-me!

Sasuke pinched the the bridge of his nose, trying to ignoring the annoying wailing and the murmurs of the people around him. He would not snap. He would not snap. He... would... not...

He snapped.

"Alright, fine! You look really pretty, okay?" Sasuke huffed in irritation, wishing he could smack off that smirk that quickly came and went on the child's face.

"Thank you." Little Mix-Matched stated simply and walked back over to Deidara so she could get another outfit.

Itachi stood there, smile firmly in place as Sasuke came to stand beside Naruto for a much needed hug and rant.

"You've just been played, Otouto."

+Conspiracy+

Finally Deidara came back with Little Mix-Matched wearing a more "appropriate" outfit. A pair of overalls over a long sleeve blue shirt with Little Mix-Matched hair straightened and pulled into two pigtails. For shoes, Deidara had decided that Converse was the way to go, so Little Mix-Matched wore black ones.

" 'M hungry." the child mumbled and walked over to empty chair in hopes to get some of those delicious cookies Naruto had earlier.

"Hey, now that I've thought about it... you never told us your name." Naruto said, handing over a cookie which Little Mix-Matched happily accepted. It seemed that whatever personal vendetta the child had against Naruto instantly disappeared when he was offering 'him' cookies, so that was a start right?

After swallowing, Little Mix-Matched finally answered. "It's Etsu." though the answer was directed towards Sasuke.

"I never asked for your name." Sasuke deadpanned, his words were like ice, though the kid simply shrugged off the venom like it was nothing.

"I told you anyways." and that was that really.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow and asked the next question that was on everyone's mind. "So Etsu, right? Pretty name. What exactly are you doing here?"

"... Eating a cookie?" Etsu replied, looking at the man as if he just asked a dumb question.

"I know that but, what exactly _brought _you to the cafe. You must have a reason, correct?"

Etsu kicked her feet back and forth and started to chew on 'his' fingernail. Obviously the answer was a hard thing for Etsu to voice, so Itachi felt a little pity when he saw the conflicting emotions shine brightly on the child's innocent face. He almost listened to his heart and was about to call it off when Etsu's soft voice filled the air.

"I'm looking for a daddy..."

"What happened to your father?" Naruto asked. His heart went out for this child because he knew what it was like to grow up without a father around.

Etsu shrugged and nibbled on a cookie halfheartedly. "Don't know."

"Your mother...?"

"Dead." Etsu's voice was quiet, laced with the sadness that had an affect on everybody, even Sasuke the prick against children. Though a child's attention span can never last for _too _long without snapping. Just then Pein walked in with Mr. Snuggles ready to start Tea Time and Etsu's eyes instantly locked on the stuffed bunny of joy. "Is that yours?" 'he' asked in wonder.

Pein nodded slightly, a small smile found its way onto his lips. Though he _did _notice that the air was slightly heavier here than on the other side of the cafe. "His name is Mr. Snuggles."

"He's cute."

"Mr. Snuggles says he knows."

Etsu chewed on 'his' fingernail again, nervously darting back and forth between the plate of cookies and Mr. Snuggles before finally making up 'his' mind. Slipping of the chair with the plate in hand, Etsu walked over and offered the cookies up as a sacrifice. "Would Mr. Snuggles like to eat these with me?" One blue and one green eye peered up over the plate expectantly and Pein didn't have the heart to say no. Besides, the girl was offering _cookies_. Pein's breakfast, lunch, dinner, and occasional brunch.

A wider smile found its way to his face this time as he nodded to the child. "Mr. Snuggles says he thinks this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

Etsu beamed like a child on their birthday.

+Conspiracy+

"You know... he looks really cute when he's sleeping." Naruto said, brushing a few strands of brown hair away from the sleeping child's face.

Sasuke snorted but said nothing more, choosing to stare at the child who had decided it was suddenly okay to sleep in his lap when Naruto, Deidara, and Pein were more than willing to let 'him' sleep on their laps. But Sasuke had to admit that the little devil _did _look cute when it slept. Then, a thought struck him and he turned to give Naruto a questioning.

"Wait... did you just call Etsu 'he'?"

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. "Umm, yeah. It would be kind of weird to call Etsu a 'she' you know."

Sasuke simply stared at the blonde for a few seconds, trying to remind himself that he chose Naruto because of his charming personality, bubbly spirit, and good looks and not because of his naivety that was really shining through at the moment. Shaking his head, Sasuke said, "Naruto, I know this might be a lot to ask of you, but think _very _carefully for a minute, alright? Etsu is a _girl's _name."

"So...?" Naruto asked, slowly connecting the dots one by one.

"_Think _a little. It's not that hard, even for you, Dobe."

"... Holy shit! Y-You mean... Etsu's a girl!"

Well, duh...

* * *

><p>BAHAHAHAHAH! Everyone knew BUT Naruto! You think the name 'Etsu' would have tipped him off, huh? ;) I'll give major props to the first people who actually google the meaning of the name 'Etsu' because I think you'll all get a good laugh or a smile out of it. I know I did (:! And yeah, the age of Etsu was never revealed. Will it be next chapter? Eh, nah, it's not. I'll leave that up to your imagination ;).<p>

I hope you enjoyed Part One of your Two Part oneshot, **Yaoiloverrr**!

Do you guys like pandas? If you do, leave a review. Do you guys not like pandas? If you do, leave a review. Don't have a fanfiction but you like/don't like Pandas? Then leave a review ;D. Either way you can't get out of it. Mwahahaha! Till next time!

You all must check out **ReiYumi's** fanart for ACC Universe! You will LOVE IT! The links will be on my profile for your clicking pleasure! You must all see it, I command thee! She is so freaking talented 8D. And soon **Yaoiloverrr **will have drawn some fanart for me too 8D. Gaaah, I'm so excited!

Till Next Time! :D


	3. Ankle Biters Part Two

Thank you one and all for your reviews, adding this to your alert and your favorities (: My wonderful friends **Yaoiloverrr **and **Mont (aka ReiYumi) **have drawn me fan art 8D! **Yaoiloverrr **drew Etsu & **Mont **drew Chichi! Ohh, I am so feeling the love! makes heart with hands- You must all stalk my profile and CLICK the links! I command thee! So, since I'm feeling all loved, here's an early update. I have decided to update this shot collection every Monday. With a random shot in-between? Hm, who knows. Requests are always welcomed ;).

Enjoy part two of the Ankle Biters story 8D!

**Warning: I kill you all with fluffiness! Mwahaha. **

**Disclaimer: Weeeellll, ummmm... uhhh... okay, no. I don't own Naruto v.v.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ankle Biters Part Two<strong>

After Naruto's startling epiphany, another issue was raised up that got the Cosplay members thinking.

"Who's Etsu going home with?" Pein asked quietly once all the Cosplay member were together and accounted for. Everyone shot glances towards the other, either silently baiting them to step up to the plate or simply saying: "Hell no. I'm not taking that brat home". Finally, Tobi grew some balls and stepped up to bat.

"Well, if I must take on the responsibility, I will take home the child." though he tried to sound horrible exasperated, everyone could see the diabolical look in his eyes. Naruto held onto Etsu a little tighter when Tobi's eyes flashed over their way. He had know idea what Tobi had done to Kiba in the back of the kitchen, and his better judgment was telling him that Tobi wouldn't do the same thing to Etsu, but Lord knows that Tobi has a few screws loose here and there.

Thankfully, Etsu spoke up and settled everyone's nerves.

"You're weird. I don't wanna go with yah."

Tobi's pride was crippled after that.

Itachi was the next to bat. "I'll take her home. After all, I think Etsu would benefit the most from staying with Hidan and I."

"Oh yeah, because teaching a child all about that backwards god of Hidan's is _totally _beneficial." Naruto snorted and Etsu giggled slightly. Oh look... they're bonding.

Hidan scowled and jabbed an accusing finger Naruto's way. "Jashin is _not _backwards! And I will not stand for such insults any longer." so he did the smart thing and sat down beside Itachi with a cross look on his face. "But," he sighed and shot Itachi an apologetic look. "I honestly don't think Little Su living with us would be such a good idea. We'd have to clean up _all _our toys."

At the word 'toys' Itachi instantly grimaced, imagining the sight of the little girl discovering his favorite toys. Everyone's else reaction was pretty standard, save for Deidara and Sasori who immediately vetoed themselves out afterward because they too had very, questionable, things in their house that no kid should ever have to see. Kisame declined as well. Since he had a lot of weapons that, in the wrong hands, would probably lead to Etsu popping up daisies. And since Zetsu unfortunately lived with the blue-faced man, he couldn't keep Etsu either.

So really, that only left Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, and Pein to decide who took Etsu home.

"I'm not taking her home." Sai deadpanned when everyone looked at him for his opinion. "What?" he asked once he received glares from both Itachi, Pein, Deidara, and Naruto. Etsu on the other hand didn't really care that Sai had rudely said no to her staying over. First of all, she was eating a cookie given to her by Pein. And secondly, well... the cookie was really good. And when you eat a really good cookie you can't be sad!

"You don't have to be an ass about it." Naruto scolded and started to pet the little girl in his arms. "She's just a child! Be a little nicer!"

Sai scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, sort of jealous that Naruto was showing so much affection towards the child. _'I want to be petted...' _he inwardly pouted.

"I have a live-in fuck buddy currently staying with me. Do you really want Etsu to walk in on something she shouldn't see ten years from now?"

"See what?" Etsu asked once the curiosity overtook her urge to finish her cookie. "Your dick?"

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor at how plainly Etsu mentioned such a... _private _part of the male anatomy. Sasuke couldn't help but crack a smirk. Sure, he couldn't stand the kid, but the girl sure had a way with words. Deidara was currently clutching his sides that threatened to explode at any moment. Sasori was laughing like a hyena – on the inside, of course. Itachi was the cooler of them all, so he simply cocked an eyebrow in not disbelief but rather... astonishment. Hidan was in the same state as Deidara was. Pein was silently chuckling at Etsu's no-nonsense attitude. And everyone else... well... they all more or less had their own comical reactions to Etsu's use of the word 'dick' but we must move on with the plot!

Sai cracked a smirk, finding that he rather liked the little girl that had now switched spots to be in Sasuke's arms. If he currently didn't have a live-in fuck buddy, he might have considered taking her in. "It seems that you're quite familiar with the body part."

Etsu shrugged and didn't say anything more. Her cookie urges were returning with full force and it would be rude to ignore them.

"Okay..." Itachi cleared his throat and scratched Sai off the list in his notepad. When he looked up, his eyes locked with Gaara's. "Can you take her home with you?"

"No." Gaara stated simply. He looked back and forth between the members that all seemed to be waiting for something to grow out of his nose, or something. The red-head inwardly snorted, _'Perverts'_. "I don't have anything sexual or life scarring at my house. I just like my privacy as all."

"You know, privacy is just another synonym for the phrase: 'I have sex toys I don't like to share'." Deidara said with a lazy smile on his face as he reclined against Sasori's chest.

"Unlike you guys that constantly eat and breathe sex, I actually have a _normal _household." Well, as about as normal as a guy like Gaara could have it, anyways. Deidara muttered something under his breath that was probably rather ugly, but Gaara ignored it.

"Pein?" Itachi asked and sighed sadly when the orange-haired man shook his head.

"Sorry. I'm living with Minato now so..." a blush was all everyone needed to fill in the blanks. Etsu, on the other hand, didn't really care and went for another cookie.

"So I get to go with them, right?" she asked after swallowing a rather delicious chocolate chip cookie.

"It would seem that way." Itachi answered.

"I refuse to take her home with us." Sasuke glared at the child who shot him a look of indifference.

"Get that stick out of your ass, Teme. It's only going to be for a night." Naruto shook his head at his boyfriend's rude antics. "Sorry, Etsu. My boyfriend can be such a prick."

Etsu glared at the blonde and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped and rubbed his abused body part. "What was that for?"

"Baka," she scowled and then turned her head the other way, refusing to listen to Naruto's insults any longer.

Sasuke, albeit reluctantly, had to admit that Etsu was pretty cool despite being an ankle biter. Really, anyone who loved to insult Naruto's intelligence on a daily basis like him was cool in the raven's books.

"You know what... I think I've changed my mind." Sasuke said with a small smile on his lips.

Etsu looked up at him, one blue eye and one green eye sparkling with delight, and smiled – cookies and all.

+Conspiracy+

"Etsu, get in the bath!"

"No!"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Now get your tiny butt in the bath right_ now_!"

"No!"

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, watching his blonde try and try again to get the girl, who wore nothing but her birthday suit on, into the bath. So far, Naruto was failing miserably.

"This is why I hate children..." he muttered. _'First he brings the dog home, and now a freaking kid. Is this some personal vendetta?'_

The argument was starting to get on his nerves the more the voices started to escalate. So he whipped out his handy dandy iPod, plugged in his earbuds, and blasted himself into a world of beautiful melodies and powerful voices.

His world shattered into a million pieces when a naked Etsu plopped into his lap, ripped out his earbuds, and screamed.

"Tell Baka I don't wanna go in the bath!"

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally counting from one to ten in Spanish until he felt like he was calm enough to talk to the little girl.

"Fuck off," Sasuke said bluntly. He caught the girl by the armpits and handed her over to a very smug looking blonde who, though looking rather cocky, looked worse for wear. "You still want to have a kid?" Sasuke asked 'innocently' as he handed the wiggling child over to Naruto.

Naruto scowled slightly, holding Etsu as tightly as he dared so the girl would stop her annoying wiggling. "Of course, Sasuke." he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the raven's lips. "You may hate kids, but Etsu doesn't hate you. Besides, this is sort of fun." Yeah, because arguing with a little girl is _always _a riveting experience.

Etsu's eyes were wide as saucers as she watched the two men share a light kiss. _'Just like a mommy and daddy...' _her child-like mind was slowly connecting the dots together, and she felt her heart soar that she finally might be able to accomplish her goal. You see, she may not have had the actual family experience, nor see her real parents share a kiss, but she had seen a lot of TV shows. And the parents in them always shared a kiss or two, just like Naruto and Sasuke had. So that would mean Naruto and Sasuke were kind of like a mommy and daddy, right? It made sense in Etsu's mind.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked, though it wasn't in a rude way. More like... plainly stated!

Etsu's hand reached out and grabbed Sasuke by his hair's bang. "Bathe with me." she said in a matter-of-fact way.

Naruto had to chuckle at how straightforward Etsu could be. Though he didn't miss the pang of jealousy that hit his heart when he realized that no matter how hard he tried, Etsu would never like him as much as she liked Sasuke. Which really made sense in the blonde's mind now that he thought of it. He was always second best when he came to Sasuke, though he hated to admit it at times. He'd always give 100 percent, but Sasuke barely had to lift a finger and he'd come up on top. Or so it seemed. Now the same was happening with Etsu.

_'I sound so childish...' _he thought as he absentmindedly listened to the banter go back and forth between Etsu and Sasuke. _'I got over my inferiority a long time ago.' _

"Where are your manners, brat?" Sasuke asked. "That's not how you get things from people."

Etsu was silent for a moment, scrunching her face up in concentration before attempting to try again. "Bathe... with... me?" she asked _veeerrry _slowly, hitching her voice at the right moment to make the statement sound more like a question.

"You can't say 'no' now that she asked." Naruto smirked, "Remember the last time you denied her of something she wanted?"

Sasuke visibly twitched. Oh yeah... he remembered _vividly_. _'I still can't hear properly out of my left ear...' _

+Conspiracy+

"Rubber Ducky's gonna to attack my boat! Launch the rockets! POW! BAM! PHEWW! BABOOM! Waaaaah! Rubber Ducky's been hit! Get Dr. Octoputh, quickly!"

"It's _octopus._" Sasuke corrected, scowling every once in a while when a bubble hit him in the face.

Etsu, who was sitting in-between the man's legs, looked up from her playing and gave him a look. "That's what I said. Octoputh."

"No, you're saying it wrong."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You _are!"_

"Am _not! _Rubber Ducky, attack!"

Rubber Ducky collided not so nicely with Sasuke's face and plopped into the bath water with a _splash_. Etsu giggled like a mad woman and went back to her playing, feeling like a winner in every way. Sasuke, on the other hand, was finding it very hard to _not _start a splash war with the child. _'You're older than her, Sasuke. Retaliating would only feed her ego. Yes, that's it. So if I just sit here and—'_

This time Etsu had gotten bored and threw her rag at the raven instead. Needless to say, Sasuke dropped all of his inhibitions and the splash war was on!

+Conspiracy+

"You're an idiot." Naruto mumbled as he searched through his drawers for a shirt that would hopefully fit Etsu. Thankfully he had washed the girl's underwear before hand, for decency's sake, because he highly doubted any of his would have fit her anyways. Pulling out a dark blue t-shirt, he walked over to the tired girl who was mumbling quietly to herself and helped her get dressed.

Sasuke scoffed, frowning as he dried off his hair with a towel. Okay, so maybe starting that splash war with Etsu was a little bit out of his nature. And sure, all that water and soap had gotten onto the floor. And yeah, when Naruto had walked in to check if everything was alright, he had slipped and fell rather hard on his ass. But that didn't mean Sasuke was an idiot! That just meant that... he was careless. It wasn't the greatest adjective in the world, but it was a lot better than being called an idiot.

"Blame the brat." he said as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and tugged at the string till he felt the waistband fall comfortably at his waist.

Naruto shot the raven a glare and shook his head. "Don't even bother. You're going to clean up the mess you made before you go to the bed tonight."

"Naruto—"

But Naruto wasn't listening, he was currently tucking Etsu in for the night. And Sasuke was pretty much screwed in trying to get out of it. Once Naruto had his mind set on something, it was hellishly hard to get him to see another view point. Sighing, Sasuke sent one final scowl towards the sleeping child before setting off to clean the mess he was, unfortunately, a part of.

+Conspiracy+

Etsu was standing outside the bathroom door, waiting for Sasuke to get finished so he could come to bed with her and Naruto. Naruto had dozed off a while ago with her in his arms, which she really didn't mind anymore, but when she woke up from a rather unpleasant dream, the side where Sasuke _should _have been was cold. And that frightened her more than she wanted to admit.

"Suke...?" she asked hesitantly. A huge part of her wanted to call the raven 'Papa' or 'Daddy' but she knew better than to do that. Sure, she could be lippy, but she knew when to stop before it was too late.

At the moment Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, yawning and stretching out like a cat, determined to claw his way into bed when he spotted the little girl looking up at him in... relief? Was that the emotion that was shining brightly in her eyes?

"Hmm?" he hummed, too tired to form a complete sentence or be rude to her.

Etsu reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him for the bed. Sasuke stumbled along the way in a mixture of lethargy and confusion. He wanted to ask what got her so worked up for, but she seemed to relax when they finally reached the bed. Etsu turned to look at the raven and then tugged him forward until his knees hit the bed. She didn't let go of his hand until she was lying next to Naruto, who was on his side currently wavering between waking up and falling back asleep.

"You lie here." she said, and patted the space she wanted Sasuke to be.

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Etsu didn't say anything, only patted the space a little louder this time.

By this time, Naruto was already stirring, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stared at Sasuke, then looked down at Etsu, then to their joined hands.

"Wah's gwann?" he mumbled incoherently. Naruto wasn't the best at articulation when first waking up.

Etsu patted the space a little faster this time, before Sasuke finally gave in and laid down where she instructed him to. She smiled brightly and told the raven to turn on his side, which he did. Then told Naruto to do the same thing, which he complied to though still confused as to what the hell was going on. When they were both on their sides, she took both their arms and draped them over her until Sasuke's hand rested on Naruto's hip and Naruto's hand rested on Sasuke's hip. Perfectly content with their sleeping position, Etsu found sleep easy to fall into.

Naruto was still a little dumbfounded by what just happened, but he couldn't deny that something felt _right _being like this. Him, Etsu, and Sasuke lying in bed together as sleep tried to claim them. Sasuke had to admit he didn't _mind _sleeping like this with Etsu snuggling tucked safely in-between them, and found himself running his hand through Etsu's shaggy, brown hair.

The blonde peered over Etsu's head and smiled cheekily. "Still say no about adopting a kid?"

Sasuke snorted softly, though he didn't stop stroking the girl's hair. "Don't push your luck."

Naruto simply smiled and intertwined their fingers together, pressing against Etsu until her back perfectly molded against his chest. He could tell Sasuke was already starting to rethink on adopting a kid, and with that thought happily dancing in his mind, Naruto drifted off to sleep. His dreams that night focused on the three of them; Him, Sasuke, and Etsu enjoying a nice picnic in the park.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. The end. I hope you enjoyed your two-parter <strong>Yaoiloverrr<strong>. But don't think this is the end to little Etsu! ;). I think I might bring her back, because there are so many things you all must learn, right? Or maybe I could leave you all in suspense... mwahahaha -evil grin-.

Till next time ;O. Requests are lovely. Reviews would be amazingly spectacular so just click that little box named "Review" right down thuurrr and I'll see you all Monday. :3.


	4. Chichi's a Tease

Rather short, but this oneshot is for my lovely friend **Max Uchiha **who wanted some smexy HidanxItachi smut ;). So here you go my lovely! And welcome back from band camp :3. You were uuuberrrly missed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/added this to their favs & alerts. I love you all (:

**Warning: M for some boyxboy action. Involves our wonderful ChiChi ;DD! (For people who don't know who ChiChi is, this chapter should explain it... somewhat o.e Probably. Or you could just read ACC. Whatever floats your boat).**

**Disclaimer: Now seriously... I don't own Naruto no matter how much the pandas want me to v.v**

Enjoy! You might get a nosebleed or too. Maybe ;o. Oops, that should have been a warning ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chichi's a Tease<strong>

It was one of those days when Itachi got the random urge to smoke a cigarette. And with that urge, came the impulse to cross-dress!

"I'm going to take inventory." Which, the other members excluding Hidan, took it as Itachi actually _wanting _to take stock of how many dresses, gloves, lacy underwear, sex toys (well, you get the point) were in the closet. However, Hidan was able to pick up on a few key things that everyone else overlooked.

Translation: "I'm going to dress up and smoke a fag, so leave me alone." Being bilingual truly paid off, huh?

"Uh... I think I'll go help Weasel-san." Hidan pushed back his chair – the Cosplay Members were in participating in their annual Game Night, so they had a sleepover at the cafe – about to walk out on his friends when Deidara's question hit his ears.

"Why? It doesn't take two to do stock, un."

"Yeah. Unless you're about to fuck him silly," Sasori replied calmly. "Oh, by the way, do you have any eights?"

"No!" Hidan blurted out, though everyone's faces clearly read: 'Yeah right'. "I just think it'll go faster if I was there with him. And Go Fish."

"Damn," Sasori leaned forward to pick up another card.

"Mr. Snuggles says lying is a sin." Pein stated. "Naruto, do you have any threes?"

"Err... No?" Naruto let loose a nervous laugh; he was down to his last three cards, all of them stolen by Pein! Was this man psychic? A cheater? Well, whatever he was he was damn good at it! And Naruto was losing, badly.

Pein's blank stare told Naruto very plainly that he shouldn't lie or he _would _regret it.

"Alright, fine! Take my fucking three!" Naruto shoved the card in Pein's face, which the man accepted gratefully.

"Thank you," he smirked. Score one for Pein!

"I'm not lying!" Hidan stomped his foot in anger, though no one really paid attention to such a childish outburst. "Ugh! Whatever, I'm just going to go. Oh, and Blondie, Pein has four sevens, you should really take a look into that." and with that said, Hidan sauntered over to the Cosplay Closet where his lovely raven would be. A proud smirk found its way onto his lips when he heard Naruto scream "Pwned!" rather loudly at a trumping comeback.

+Conspiracy+

"Ah, Hidan, you came just in time." Chichi inclined his head slightly, a lazy grin plastered on his face. He was sitting on top of a counter with his legs crossed and a devilish aura surrounding him. "I'm reaaaally horny right now, and a blow job would be fucking amazing."

Today, Chichi felt like going a little rebellious. Torn up jeans that showed more skin than necessary adorned his legs, and his mesh top gave Hidan the perfect view of the dusty brown nipples that hid underneath the fabric. Hidan gulped audibly. Sometimes it was very hard _not _to believe Itachi cross-dressed simply to get Hidan horny... and it worked.

"If you really wanted a blow job, you should have worn something easier to take off." Hidan muttered huskily, running his hands up and down Itachi's legs and stopping to draw circles on his inner thighs.

Chichi chuckled breathlessly, his legs shaking ever-so-slightly whenever Hidan added pressure to his ministrations. "Where would the fun be in that?" he dragged Hidan up by the collar and leaned forward so he could whisper in his ear. "You have to _work _for it..."

Hidan didn't care to hold back a moan when Chichi's teeth gently nibbled on the outer shell of his ear. He could feel the front of his jeans tighten, and the pleasure buzzing through his system like a drug. Itachi could literally drive him insane with only one touch and he'd be putty in his hand. Especially when the man wanted to be a tease to the extreme. Passion buzzed through him, his need aching desperately to be touched... He pressed himself flush against Chichi, rubbing his clothed erection against the raven's thigh, the action produced groans from both men's mouths. Chichi – if he wasn't acting like an extreme tease at the moment – would have gladly continued their humping, but alas... he _was _determined to tease the hell out of Hidan today, and he was going to accomplish his goal with flying colors!

"Hmm," he hummed, "not so fast." he pushed Hidan back by the shoulders with a evil smirk on his face that sent Hidan shivering as if a cold wind had swept by. But obviously it was by the intense need of release slowly building up... Chichi barely brushed his fingers along Hidan's neck, up and down, side to side, until they finally entangled themselves in those silver locks he loved so much. He tilted the man's head upwards and licked Hidan's neck slooowly, feeling the man's steady pulse underneath his tongue.

"Oh God... yes..." Hidan moaned breathlessly, his eyelids were fighting to stay open so he could see his raven tease him mercilessly. What can he say? Hidan was a whipped dog when it came to Itachi pleasuring him.

"How much do you want it right now? To shove your cock deep inside me? To fuck me senseless?" with each dirty suggestion came a small bite on Hidan's pulse that had the man whimpering deliriously. Chichi's hands were roaming _everywhere_! Underneath his shirt to massage taut muscles, tease nipples, and simply tickle the man. They then went down south, teasing the man by bypassing his bulging need and massaging his thighs instead. "Tell me, Hidan... Do you want me?"

"Yeessss," the man groaned, ready to pounce Chichi and fuck him senseless. Sadly, the raven was done teasing him just yet.

Grabbing Hidan by the shoulders, Chichi pushed him down to stare face-to-face with his profound bulge. A wicked smile graced his lips as he bucked his hips and said, "You know I _reaaaally _want that blow job." Such a tease...

Hidan smiled slyly and rubbed his cheek against the raven's crotch before pressing a kiss against the clothed erection. "Your wish is my command..." he whispered, taking the zipper in his mouth that was key to the long awaited prize inside. Hidan could be a tease too, you know, and took his time dragging the zipper down until he had Chichi snarling and cursing that if he didn't hurry it up, he'd personally rip off the man's balls and pleasure himself. If Hidan was in his right mind, he would have found the threat disturbingly endearing. But in this situation... he just found it hot.

Zipper finally pulled down, Chichi's cock was freed and standing at full attention. Hidan cocked an amused eyebrow as he gripped the base of the man's cock gently. "No underwear this time?"

Chichi scoffed, bucking his hips in time to the man's slow strokes. "They... would have... ahh... been... Ohhh... ripped anyway—Mmm, yes lick it..." So even the stoic and smug Itachi can form incoherent sentences from time to time? Props to Hidan.

Hidan sucked languidly on the raven's balls, taking one into his mouth at a time. He pulled back, an audible _pop _sound following after, and reached up to lick the man's weeping tip. Beads of pre-cum fell on his tongue, making him even more eager to bring the raven to a earth shattering climax. Chichi had the best orgasm face after all, in Hidan's opinion. He dragged his tongue up and down the pulsing shaft, stopping every once in a while to nibble on a vein that was throbbing from the blood rushing to the shaft.

Chichi's cock was twitching, pre-cum flowing freely down his shaft. His face was flushed in a deep red and his mind was in a mush. He had _reaaally _wanted this blow job after all. And Hidan's mouth was just way too talented for him to _not _use it as his disposal, after all.

"Ahhh, fuck yes!" he moaned, head thrown back and eyes rolled into the back of his mouth as Hidan started to deep throat him. All form of self control and restraint were thrown out the window as he bucked his hips, hoping to get more of that pleasure, the _heat _that he loved so much.

"Mmm," Hidan hummed, knowing how much the raven loved it when he moaned while he sucked him off. The vibrations felt _amazing _dancing along his spine. Chichi was getting a little too feverish, though, so much that Hidan thought he was going to choke once or twice, so he firmly held by the hips to keep him steady. He knew how much Chichi hated to be forced down while in the middle of a blow job, so he made up for it by increasing his pace. A few minutes later and Chichi exploded into Hidan's mouth, moaning the man's names and rolling his hips along with the waves of his orgasm.

His breaths came out as pants, and his heartbeat was going out of control, but none of that matter. That was one of the _best _orgasms he had in a while. Chichi chuckled weakly as Hidan pulled down his trousers to his ankles, and started his way back up by kissing his legs and leaving little hickeys here and there. He kissed all the way up to the man's stomach, ripping the offending piece of mesh when he got to it. Chest finally exposed and waiting to be marked, Hidan leaned forward and attached his mouth to a perky nub, rolling it between his tip and nipping on it softly. The mewl that escaped the raven's lips went right to his cock, making his need ache painfully so. But his attention could come later. His top and only priority was to make his raven feel as much pleasure as possible.

His kisses trailed up Itachi's neck, behind his ear where he pleased a feather's kiss, along his jaw, and finally, his lips.

"Love you," he whispered before pressing his mouth against Itachi's parted ones. The first kiss was innocent, almost teasing, until the raven got bored and slipped his tongue in. Needless to say the kiss became more passionate afterward. When they finally broke apart, Hidan chuckled.

"So, how did I do?"

Itachi hummed as if he was pondering on the answer, trailing his fingers up and down the man's side until the reached the man's zipper and started to pull it down.

"You did _very _well. I say you deserve a reward..."

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed this <strong>Max <strong>:3! And to everyone else who read this expecting some SasuNaru... HA! You'll get some next chapter, possibly ;). I'm still taking requests, so do not be shy ;o!

Till next time! Review and save a baby panda 8D. Come onnn, do it. You know you want to ;)


	5. Story Time with Deidara

Early update, but I'll explain why at the bottom ;).

**Warning: Based off of the Emo Neko Day story (the plot behind the Cosplay). Deidara's telling this story. Hence the title, so be warned... this could be a tad bit... different. I wanted to try something new (: And there's a smut of SasuNaru goodness.**

**Disclaimer: The gay versions of Sasuke and Naruto I own. Their straight versions I do not. **

Enjoy your bonus chapter/ Story time with Deidara!

* * *

><p><strong>Story Time with Deidara: Kitty Cats<strong>

Ello everyone! Deidara here! I've been forced by our lovely author, Fallen, and our wonderful leader, Itachi, to do this story time shit! Sadly, I can't read you any porn, nor can I act out any sexual scenes. So reading you Boku no Pico was a no-go! But don't worry little ones, this story has enough smutty goodness to satisfy your hormonal urges! Of course, Fallen and Tachi have no idea I'm doing this... hehehe.

On with the story!

+Conspiracy+

Once upon a time, there were two little kittens.

One was an alley cat. Really scrawny, you know? But it's always the scrawny ones that bite the hardest—those cute little bitches. He had golden fur tinted with orange highlights, perky ears that drooped downwards whenever he was sad, and the brightest pair of blue eyes ever! Kind of like the blue sky up above our heads. Or my eyes after a delicious fucking session—Sari says they're pretty blue then. Oh! And then there's his brother, totally different from the alley cat in every way. This cat walked with a swag that spoke: "I'm hot as hell and you _know _you want me". Yeah, that cat was sort of a narcissist, but really, what kitty cat _wasn't_? Fur as black as midnight tinted in a rich, blueish purple glow. Ears that were always on the alert. And the blackest pairs of eyes that could suck some unwilling bastard—uh, I mean, person (yeah, that's it!) in.

Now Fallen wanted me to tell you guys this story about cats, right? Well honestly I think a story wasted on two cats doing whatever the hell cats do in the big city would be fucking stupid. So I'll spice thing up for you guys!

The blonde kitty—we'll call him Naru—always liked to wake up at the crack of dawn. Don't know why. Must be a cat thing. Anywho, today wasn't really much of a difference. The sun's rays splayed across his flat belly, jerking him out of his peaceful slumber. He stretched all lazy-like, enjoying the sun as much as possible. Now here's where things get a little... entertaining, hehe. He goes to scratch his belly, expecting to be graced with a nice field of fur to get his paws into.

However! Such a thing never happens!

Tanned fingers, long and lean, come into contact with _naked _skin.

_'Where's... the... fur?' _Naru thought, and then his eyes cracked wide open when the shock train finally collided with his thoughts. "I DON'T HAVE ANY FUR!" he screamed to the heavens above—boy that kitty had some vocal chords.

"Neee, Naru." his brother drawled, sleep still clouding his mind. Sasu—that's his smexy little brother—rolled on his side, eyes still closed but for the most part he was still awake. He was rolled on his side, a blanket draped over his hips so I can't go into detail about his man parts (sorry!). Naru was pretty scared at the moment, and _refused _to look at his brother. But he's gotta see if the same shit happened to him, right? Right! So, growing a pair, Naru slooowly turned his head to get a good look at his brother.

_Naked_. No fur. No paws. Human hands. A human body, granted he still had his ears and tail. But he was human!

"Sasu~nii! You're naked, nya!" haaaa, he doesn't actually say nya, but I found that too cute to pass up. Hehe.

Our black cat of sexiness cracked open his one eye, annoyance gleaming in that cute, little pupil. "What the fuck are you going on about, Naru?"

Naru flailed wildly, his mouth opening up only to speak lines of gibberish that was making our sexy black cat even more annoyed. You see little Panties and boys, Sasu had a _very _thin set of nerves. And he gets _easily _agitated. Naru, his cute little neko brother, was the only person in the _world _that cute grate on his nerves to the point that sex kitty (Sasu) wanted to maul someone with his perfectly sharpened claws and pick his teeth with their bones.

Mmmm, hostility is _sooo _sexy.

As mentioned before, Sasu could only take so much of Naru's annoying flailing and gibberish so he decided to shush the boy once and for all.

With...

His...

Hand! Ha! You guys all thought I was going to say mouth. No worries, that happens later. I flipped through the pages and read ahead!

"Shut up." Sasu growled out in that low baritone, sending vivid shivers up the blonde kitty's spine. "Now what are you blabbing about—" Now Sasu noticed it too! His once beautiful paws were changed into human hands! Four fingers and a thumb! He put his hand back just so he could stare at it. This was real, right? This wasn't some fucked up situation some unknown force with gorgeous blonde hair came up with, right?

"See!" Naru pointed his finger towards his brother before flailing once more. "We're human, nya! How the fuck did this happen, nya? And how come I'm saying nya at the end of my sentences... nya~!"

Mwahahaha, blame the fourth wall, kitty!

Sasu, not-so-surprisingly, wasn't that concerned on how he turned human. Actually, he rather liked having a bigger body that still had the same kick-ass abilities a cat would have. He had to admit that he looked even _sexier _as a human that he was as a cat—modest, eh? And then when he took the chance to check out his cute little brother... mmmm... Naru looked absolutely, fucking, _delicious. _

_'I wonder...' _he thought as he leaned in closer until their faces were merely inches apart.

"What are you staring at, nya?" Aww, Naru's oblivious! How cute! "Is there something on my face?" he tried to bat whatever was on his face that his brother was so interested in, but Sasu had different plans—insert sexual innuendo right here!

Sasu grabbed Naru's wrist firmly, gave it a small squeeze, then intertwined his fingers with Naru's. He watched as Naru's adorably innocent face was overtaken by a blush that practically _screamed _for Sasu to take him right there and then!

So, since he was a cat after all people, he pounced. Lips made contact with one another, and since Naru's mouth was opened out of surprise, Sasu took that chance to slip his tongue inside. Sasu had to admit that Naru tasted fucking delicious. The way the blonde was all nervous at first lead to Sasu coaxing the Naru's tongue to come out and play. He teased and played with Naru's tongue until they were engaged in an open mouth french.

Fuuuuck, I've gotta try that with Sari afterwords...

When they pulled apart, Neko Naru was a panting mess and Sexy Sasu was dealing with a raging boner. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, and it wasn't like this wasn't the _first _time they've touched each other—cats go into heat, and since they were the only two cats around... well, you know how shit happens. Being in human form, though, seemed to bring their hormones up a notch or two. A simple touch could send Naru mewling in seconds. A puff of air Sasu released that somehow happened to brush against a sensitive part on Naru's body had the blonde shivering and whimpering in three seconds flat! The chibi Sasu couldn't help but cackle because he found out he rather liked having Naru whimpering and wanting more of _his _touch.

I guess being a control-freak can turn into some kind of fetish...

Before any of them really knew how it happened, Naru was pushed against the flatten out cardboard box they were sleeping on about thirty minutes ago with Sasu on top, grinding their aching erections together. The only thing Naru could say was: "Ahhh, Ahhh~nya! S-Sasu!" And the only thing Sasu could think of was: _'Fuck... fuck... fuck...'_

Hmph, at least Sari and I have more to say when we're fucking—but hot nonetheless.

Sexy Kitty Sasu reached between their bodies and gripped their dripping manhoods tightly. His eyes snapped shut, his head rolled back, and a tantalizing moan escaped his lips. Little Kit-chan couldn't control his body anymore. Moans traveled from plump, red lips abused from Sasuke's kissing. His hips couldn't stop jerking and thrusting into Sasu's palm. And, oh my, the pleasure that was buzzing through his system was too great...

"Ahhh... Mmm... Y-Yes... Sasu... faster..." thrusting into his brother's hand, Sasu thought he could see stars (don't know why since it's early morning but... you know). Sasu was getting so turned on by the little Neko Naru's moans and pleads that with a few more strokes, he was coming all over his hand, staining Naru's taut stomach. Watching Sasu's coming face—a combination of eyes squeezed shut and a pair of lips agape—Naru found himself pushed over the edge as well, screaming out Sex Kitty's name as he spilled out his essence over his brother's hand.

Sasu collapsed on his brother, panting heavily as the afterglow of a fucking amazing orgasm washed through his system. I love that afterglow. His head was pressed against Naru's chest, listening to the unsteady sound of the blonde's heartbeat. He purred lightly as Naru's fingers started to massage his scalp, scratch his ears, and then return to massaging his scalp again. Damn that kid had the magic fingers!

Neko Naru was breathing normally now, not too concerned about the stickiness dribbling over his stomach—Sasu could always lick it off him; and other places... One tracked mind! Giggling at how off track his thoughts had become, Naru pulled his brother by his hair for a much needed kiss. Their tongues twisted and touch each other languidly, simply enjoying the taste. Sasu broke off the kiss, peppering kisses on Naru's eyelids, his forehead, cheeks, his jawline, down to his neck where he sucked on a throbbing pulse, and then to his collarbone. Biting, sucking, and licking until there was a nicely sized bruise on the skin—who knew he was so possessive? When he pulled back, he was met with a blushing Naru-chan rubbing his hardened erection against his thigh.

And thus round two commenced! Let me just say that those two little kittens in heat didn't stop until the cardboard was ripped in half and some unsuspected grandma walked by...

The end!

+Conspiracy+

Well Panties and boys, that's your neko smut for the day! What? You thought I was going to go into the sex details? I may be the sex bunny of our little family but I'm also a tease. That, and Fallen's probably planning my death as we speak for giving you that much smut... hehe. It was worth it though, huh!

Now I have a boner. So I'm going to go find Sari. Oooohhh, maybe I could get him to wear some cat ears... that would be so hot.

* * *

><p>So here's how this short shot came about! I was lying in bed, and I was watching Bedtime stories. So the idea popped into my head of what about, say every five chapters, I do a story time thingy based off of a Cosplay they did in ACC. Neko Emo Day came into mind because I remembered there was a story based off of the cosplay where Naruto and Sasuke were brother kitties in looove! So I was all like, I like the idea. But to make it even more unique, I would do the story in an Akatsuki's member point of view, as if they were telling you the story themselves.<p>

Obviously they are going to make some comments in-between ;).

But what did you guys think of it? Like it or hate it? Too confusing? I should never do it again? Or maybe you have an idea of a cosplay to base story time off of? :D. Let me know! I posted this early because I wanted to see what people would think about it.

Now I'm off to write some TobixKiba oneshots for this Conspiracy... I never knew the pairing could get so liked, though there's no way it would ever happen bahahahah xDD.

Till Monday :D! (The dreaded day I go back to school... v.v).


	6. Skimpy Little Things

A little shot for my lovely **Mont **who always draws me fan art for the ACC universe :3! I command you all to check out her DA (**ReiYumi**) and look at her new drawings 8D. Two are from the Ankle Biters universe (you know, with Etsu ;D) and one is for this shot :D.

**Warning: M for sexy times of SasuNaru goodness. PWP 8D!**

**Background: Kimono day at the cafe. And as always, Naruto gets forced into wearing the skimpiest things...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own my iPod though that REFUSES to download my Alice Nine music v.v**

Enjoy your shot, **Mont** & everyone else, too! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Skimpy Little Things<strong>

As always, Itachi found someway to make the theme for the week as incredibly provocative as possible. Today, however, just proved how terribly perverse the older raven's mind truly was.

"Itachi, you fucking son of a bitch!" and of course, with every provocative Cosplay theme, Naruto was there to rant and bitch about every little thing—such is life. "Why do you dothis sort of shit to me? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer! Do you know how awkward it is to walk around in this... this... I don't even know what this is!" then he shouldn't really complain, huh?

The older raven looked up from his notebook of unknown wonders, eyes glazed over with boredom as Naruto pointed an accusing, stubby finger in his face. Really, after about a year or so working in the café, Naruto still had the tendency to rage about a-less-than-moral theme! Did the blonde not learn that Itachi didn't give two shits about whether or not the costume he forced onto the blonde was acceptable?

The correct answer: Hell no, of course not.

"It's a kimono, Naruto." Itachi turned his gaze back onto his notebook, pretending to write some things down when in actuality he was drawing stick figures in different sex positions—the man had an overactive imagination when it came to dirty thoughts. "And I still don't understand why you're bitching about it. The blue really brings out your eyes."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes widened in admiration—of himself—and started to twist and turn to get a better look at himself. "You know I really thought that this kimono-thingy would make my hips look too wide but—hey wait a minute! You're trying to get me off track, aren't you?" Ahhh, Naruto's finally catching on.

Onyx eyes lifted up once more from his doodling to give Naruto a raised eyebrow. "What made you catch on so fast?" he raised a hand to shush Naruto from whatever foolishness he was going to spout next and said, "You are my employee. You've been here long enough to know that what I saw is law. The kimono was _specifically _picked out for you, and you really do look nice in it. Now either shut the fuck up and deal with it, or opt to just walk around naked for the rest of the day."

You know... suddenly wearing the kimono seemed like a rather fun idea!

+Conspiracy+

"Stupid... bastard... son of a bitch... no good lousy..." Naruto leaned forward towards the mirror located in the locker room, adjusting the flower clip in his hair that Pein thought would be 'a wonderful addition' to his blue and white kimono. Yeah, some pants would have been nice too. "What the hell... I don't even like pink!" but the flower's so pretty, Naru-chan! When he was somewhat content with how the flower clip sat in his hair, the next thing he did was try and make his kimono stay _below _the knees. "Damned raven... I hope that bloody notebook of his burns in the oven..."

"Why are you cursing about my brother to the mirror?" a voice asked in his ear. Hot air danced along his ear, causing the flesh to turn into a pretty red. Naruto literally jumped half-a-foot into the air, then he realized that by jumping his soon-to-be-known attacker would be able to see his... 'good stuff', so he landed on the ground firmly and punched the raven behind him on the shoulder.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his new pet name. "Hello to you too, love." that smartass comment earned him another punch—courtesy of Naruto. Since Naruto was currently using his mouth to rant and rage about how much of a pervert the Uchiha brothers were, Sasuke took that as a chance to fully get a look at his blonde form head to toe. His normally spiky hair was a more tamed and shaggy, adorned with a blue clip with a pink flower on it. A black choker was clasped around his neck—giving Sasuke very detailed fantasies of how he'd take it off... wit his teeth. Then his eyes traveled to the main attraction—Naruto's kimono. He thanked God that Itachi's mind was a cavern of perverse ideas that still held a bit of respectable quality to them (did you get that? Huh, neither did Sasuke). It was blue, with long flowing sleeves decorated with flowers. A white undersash was used to tie around his middle, and if Naruto turned around—which he did after his rant turned into how 'ridiculous' he looked in the kimono- Sasuke could see a big bow on the back.

Inadvertently, Sasuke's tongue came out to lick his dry lips. Heat was rushing everywhere—through his veins and pooling in his groin. He felt his member twitch slightly as lewd fantasies danced around his mind. Most of them involving him slipping off those thigh-high socks excruciatingly slow as he rubbed Naruto's most sensitive parts...

One thing Sasuke learned about himself after the first time he had sex with Naruto was that one time was never enough. He got so addicted to the taste of Naruto's sweat and skin on his tongue, the blonde's essence every time he made him come with his mouth. He loved the way Naruto's eyes screwed shut and his face contorted into one of pleasure. And oh damn, how he loved when Naruto was practically putty in his arms, asking for more and more... something Sasuke never wanted to deny him.

So when he finally decided that Naruto's mouth could be used for more things than just talking, and took the chance to kiss him square on the lips, Sasuke let all his desires and temptations take over his body. His hands couldn't keep still, and were fumbling with Naruto's sash that just refused to get undone!

Naruto, in the meantime, was trying to fight off the raven as his knee started to rub against his awakening member concealed in white, silk undies—yet another addition Pein suggested. Naruto didn't know if it was how Sasuke's tongue knew his mouth so well and could coax his tongue to play with him instantly, or how Sasuke had managed to untie his sash and slip off his kimono, leaving Naruto exposed with only his thigh-highs and sandals on, and didn't waste anytime exploring his skin with his cold hands, or maybe it was how good it felt every time the silk rubbed against his manhood from Sasuke's thigh. All these things were driving him absolutely fucking _insane _and he couldn't stand it anymore!

Sasuke broke their passionate kiss to pepper kisses along his face, down his neck where he pulled off the collar with only his teeth—skilled. He kissed along the blonde's collarbone and down to his chest where he was met with a hardened pink nub. Grinning mischievously, the raven bit down on the nipple. Naruto's back arched as a husky moan escaped his parted lips. Sasuke didn't have to do anything, even one look, and Naruto would be melting into a puddle of passion in three seconds flat.

Once he felt like he had sucked and nibbled on one of Naruto's nipples enough, he went for the other one. Bringing it into his mouth, he rolled it around in his teeth, pulling on it hard. Naruto's moans and pants simply drove him on as he wet the nipple with his tongue. He pulled back with an audible _pop _sounding a very thin train of saliva following his lips. Sasuke looked up with heated and lust-filled eyes, staring at the blushing face of his lover. Naruto was looking down at him, eyes half shut and watery, a blush staining his face and his lips parted. The blonde looked so utterly _fuckable _Sasuke thought he was going to come right then and there, but he held on because he wanted to make this as pleasurable as he could for his little blonde.

Kissing his way back up to Naruto's lips, Sasuke brought his blonde into another breathless kiss. Their tongues touched and danced one another lazily, more consumed on the sensations rather than dominance. The raven broke their kiss so he could bring his lips up to Naruto's ears.

"You look so hot, Naruto..." his tongue flicked out to lick at the reddening earlobe. He felt the blonde shiver against him as slim fingers wounded themselves into his locks. "Do you want me that bad...?" Sasuke chuckled softly, his hands sliding up and down Naruto's naked sides. "Tell me, Naruto. I'll do anything you want me to."

Naruto bit onto his lower lip to fight back a rather loud moan that wanted to escape as Sasuke's tongue worked on his ear, sliding in and out of the lobe until the raven bit onto his ear softly. His aching manhood was begging and screaming to be touched, to be brought to sweet release by a hand—by a delicious looking mouth. And may the blonde's inhibitions be damned, he was too far gone to care about his pride right now. Grinding his hips against Sasuke's prominent erection, Naruto worked feverishly to rip off the raven's clothes.

Sasuke chuckled softly, watching Naruto fumble with the raven's kimono, and decided to help his little blonde out—he could only tease him for so long. Soon, the two found themselves on the floor, Sasuke on top, Naruto on bottom, naked erections rubbing wantonly against one another.

Naruto trashed and moaned and clawed at the raven's back, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"S-Sasuke... f-faster... m-more... aahhhh." his sentences were just short snippets that didn't really know where to begin and where to end in-between his moans. He was so damn close to completion... he wanted to see stars come so badly, but Sasuke had other plans.

The raven gave an exceptionally hard thrust towards Naruto's groin, relishing in the beautiful friction. He too was rather close to completion, but he wanted to come inside Naruto, enveloped by that tight, warm heat he loved and craved so much... With a little self-restraint, Sasuke managed to move his hips away—much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Sasuke..." he whined, lower lip jutting out to form an adorable pout.

Sasuke smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss. "No worries. I'll make you feel good again really soon." he untangled himself from Naruto and went for whatever was left of his kimono to wrap it around his waist. Getting up, Sasuke sauntered over to the door where he opened it—not too surprised to see Deidara there holding a cup to his ear with his left hand and holding a cell phone in his other hand. The older blonde could smell sex from a mile away, and was attracted to it like moths were to a light bulb.

"Lube," he said, not paying any mind to Deidara who was staring at his body like it was a hunk of meat.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow and got up from his crouched position, folding his arms across his chest. "What makes you think I have lube on me?" he tried to keep a straight face, but Sasuke's: 'Are you fucking serious' face was just too funny! Ha, like Deidara went anywhere without his cherry flavored lube on him.

"Thank you." Sasuke said gruffly when Deidara handed him the lube. Without another word Sasuke turned on his heel and entered the locker room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Naruto was still a panting, sweaty, and hot mess—just like when he left him—and Sasuke felt his dick twitch even more, small amounts of pre-cum dribbled down his erection...

"Now then..." he purred seductively into the blonde's ear, "where were we?" undoing the cap, Sasuke spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers. His fingers traveled the memorized path down to Naruto's twitching entrance. He rubbed the hole a few times, enjoying the scene of Naruto moaning beneath him, before plunging the first digit into Naruto's hole.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto threw his head back, hips bucking slightly as pain shot up his spine. The pain didn't last too long, pleasure overtaking its place, and soon two more digits were adding in with the first. They scissored and prodded, moving all around until they found that bundle of nerves that made Naruto see stars and drove him completely wild. "There!" he begged, "Again!"

Sasuke complied eagerly, aiming his next few thrusts to brush against Naruto's sweet spot again. He was panting heavily now, sweat breaking across his skin—causing his bangs to stick to his face. He wanted to be inside of Naruto _now_. Sasuke removed his fingers, which lead to Naruto whining in protest, and began to position himself to go in for the plunge.

"Naruto..." he panted as he slowly broke through the tight heat, making sure not to go too fast so Naruto could adjust.

There was pain first, pain that made Naruto scream and squeeze his eyes shut in hopes that it would go away. But that pain was soon flooded over by a dulling buzz that swept across his body as he got used to Sasuke's penetration until the raven was fully inside him.

"S-Sasuke... m-move..." he begged, arms coming to wrap around the raven's strong shoulder.

Sasuke grunted. He slowly pulled out until only the tip was left and then snapped right back in, burying himself to the hilt. A savage scream ripped itself from Naruto's throat every time Sasuke slammed into him. His back rubbed uncomfortably against the tiled floor, but that didn't matter, all Naruto's mind and body could focus on was Sasuke's cock slamming into him over and over again. His hips started to move in times with their thrusts, back and forth. Back and forth. All Naruto could do was scream for Sasuke to hit him harder, faster, _more_. And when Sasuke finally brushed against those bundle of nerves, Naruto thought he was going to _die _from the pleasure that shot through his system.

The raven felt himself dancing closer and closer to the edge. Naruto was wrapped sotightly around his cock, milking him for more. His thrusts that were once calculating and precise were reduced to erratic jerks as the urge to come deep inside his love became more intense. Every word that came out of his mouth was Naruto's name, followed by a moan, and a "So tight... fuck...". He would lean in closely, his tongue heavy with saliva prodding Naruto's ears, to whisper dirty phrases and words that had Naruto moaning and whimpering for more.

Desperate hands snaked between their bodies to grip at Naruto's forgotten member. The blonde jerked himself off erratically, moaning and screaming Sasuke's name as his climax approached...

"S-Sasu... C-Comin—" hot and sticky fluid coated his hand and stained both their stomachs and Naruto's orgasm rushed through him. He rode his orgasm to the fullest, jerking his hips and pumping his erection until he fell limp to the floor in a panting mess. Naruto's inner walls clamped tightly around Sasuke's cock as Naruto came, pushing the raven over the edge as well.

"Naruto...!" he moaned as he came hard inside of the blonde before collapsing on top of Naruto. They were both panting heavily, their breaths intermingling in the tight air around them. Sweat clung to their skins and the smell of sex would probably stay with them until the end of the day.

Naruto sighed in complete bliss, not really caring about how sweaty or stick his was; simply snuggling into the comforting warmth his lover provided. "Love you." he murmured lethargically as he pressed a soft kiss against the raven's collarbone.

Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's waist, burying his face into the crook of Naruto's neck so he could place a kiss on the still heated skin. "Love you too."

All seemed right in the world at that moment. They were holding onto each other, whispering sweet nothings and enjoying their time together. But really, since when do we have a sweet and happy ending café?

"Sariii~! You'll never believe what I just videotaped!" Deidara screamed from the other side of the door, waving his android around like he was the king of the world. "Can you say: Jack off material?"

* * *

><p>I can ;). LMFAO! Hope you enjoyed your shot, <strong>Mont <strong>:D! And I hope everyone else enjoyed Kimono Day too ;D


	7. Pages

**Background: Completely freestanding. Sort of based off of the music video Pages by There for Tomorrow. I suggest you all listen to it (: It's a pretty good song. That, and I sort of went through a situation like this earlier this year (long story), but I twisted my experience into this shot so... yeah :P**

**Warning: This shot is T-rated (Sorry, no smut v.v) Angst-filled and drama. **

**Disclaimer: Surely if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Enjoy your free shot of the day ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Pages<strong>

The day will go down in history as the day the unexpected happened.

Leafs of paper fell from the sky. One by one, they took their time slowly to descend upon the city of Tokyo. No one knew _where _the papers came from, only that they were meant to send out specific messages. News reporters ate the story up, using it as their chance to keep their watchers entertained and somehow unravel the mystery of who was behind such a feat.

_'I miss you.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'Forgive me.'_

And probably the most heartwarming of all: _'I love you.' _

The story not only hit Tokyo, but the whole country of Japan as well. Everyone wanted to know who was this grieving soul trying to reconnect with their lover. It was a true story of the terrible downs Love can have on a couple. Lovestruck teenage girls would swoon over their overactive imaginations of what the conspirator of the pages must have looked like. Tall, dark, and handsome. A real socialite with a huge, grieving heart. The lonely man looking for his wife who had left him due to issues. Or simply a man just looking for the other half of his heart. Now teenage boys didn't share the same response as the girls, but they weren't blind to their reactions. If a few flying papers could get girls to swoon over you, then it was definitely something to look into, right?

Japan was in a whir about who spread the million sheets of paper through the sky that bright, Summer's day but, when no one came up with any evidence, the story quickly became a folk tale to tell your children about. The news got bored and covered a new story. Teenagers would whisper about it here and there, always having their suspicions, but they lost the same vigor they had weeks ago. Households would always ponder on the mystery of it all for a few seconds, but they always went back to the present after a few seconds of thinking.

The story of the papers the news had called, _Love Notes_, was simply that now. A story. One with a beginning that could be easily webbed and weaved into a new story all its own. A middle with the background information ready to tug at someone's heartstrings. And an end that brought tears to your eyes whenever the two fated souls reconnected, or, simply never found each other again.

However, contrary to beliefs, there were only two people who knew about the origin of the love notes that fell from the sky. The man who did it. And the man who it was meant for.

+Conspiracy+

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on his balcony, enjoying the warm breeze that tickled his skin and made the ends of his hair dance. The sun was beating down nicely, treating the man who was mending his broken heart kindly for once. Pools of water were scattered here and there on his balcony, but the sun was doing a pretty good job of drying those right up. Naruto's shirt was wet, clinging onto any inch of skin it could. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, and from head to toe he was drenched. But that's how he liked it. He had wanted to be drenched in the rain, for the water to wash away his pain and make him numb. That's why he had sat outside until the rain stopped and the sun started to peak out from the clouds.

Now he felt... nothing. And that's all he ever wanted. To feel nothing, so that when Life decided to knock him down by the knees, he wouldn't grieve. He wouldn't cry. He'd stand up, and keep going, showing Life that whatever it threw at him it did not make a dent in his heart. It didn't knock him down. No, he was strong now. He felt stronger than he was three months ago when he fell in...

Naruto sighed deeply, running a tired hand through his wet mop of hair. That dreaded word he used to use as much as he breathed was forcibly removed from his vocabulary. The word no longer existed to Naruto Uzumaki.

Sighing, Naruto leaned his head back against the wooden bench he had perched himself on for the past three hours. He was hungry, but his body wouldn't move to go to the fridge. He was tired, but his eyes refused to snap shut. Because if he closed his eyes he'd just be plagued with the same dreams that tormented him every night. The dreams where the L-word existed and it actually brought him happiness rather than immense pain and suffering. Dreams where he was still held so gently by the person he thought he... Where laughter rang through the sky and the world seemed to belong to only them. There was no one else that ever held such a tight possession over the blonde's heart. And now, because Naruto had allowed someone to get that close to him, his heart was an aching, shattered, massacre of what it once was.

Happier days were now the torment that plagued him. And these abyssal moments of silence and numbness were how he spent most of his days. Naruto would always plaster on a fake smile. Not for himself, but for the few people in his life that truly cared for him. His best friends friends since grade school, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba. His uncle Kyuubi, his guardian Iruka, and his old teacher Kakashi. They deserved to see that he was progressing smoothly over his heartbreak, right? They've been with him since the beginning. At first they were a little concerned, considering the rumors they heard about the guy Naruto had chosen... but the blonde was stubborn. He refused to believe what they said because he was too blinded by... Naruto shook his head sadly, a bittersweet smiling curling on his lips.

He was such a fool. He should have listened to them back then. That would have said him so much pain... But that dreaded word Naruto refuses to utter can make people do crazy things. You know, Naruto thought that this relationship was going to go well. He could see them in the future, maybe adopting? Perhaps even finalizing things by getting matching rings? They didn't need a wedding to know that they... each other immensely. But those dreams were crushed underneath the heavy boot of Reality when his friends premonitions became true...

And now, Naruto's heart was broken. His mind, body, and soul felt completely numb. He felt an icy coldness seep through him that even the Summer sun couldn't melt. Naruto was slowly changing, he could feel it inside of him. He could no longer go back to his happy-go-lucky self. No, this experience had caused him to see Life differently. To see relationships differently. To scorn the word people throw around so carelessly because some of them don't even know what it _means_. What it could do to you if everything around you collapses one day.

Blue orbs were transfixed on the clouds, watching the big puffy ones float by along with the skinny, flimsy ones. Imagination always used to be one of his greatest assets, but whenever he tried to make an image out of a cloud... he got... a cloud. It frustrated him to no end, but he had already known he couldn't make something up from what was not there. That was a lesson he had learned the long way. It didn't mean he wouldn't give up trying to see one cloud as a panda riding a unicycle.

And when he thought that the rest of the day would be bland, ordinary, and numbing, something caught his eye. A single sheet of blue paper was fluttering through the sky haphazardly, being pushed wherever the wind wished it to go. It danced and twirled around in the sky. First one paper, then two more, then five more, until it seemed like it was snowing paper. Naruto rubbed his eyes a few times, guessing that it was his exhaustion that caused him to see such things. But no, they were real. And they were falling all through out the city.

One paper happened to fall right on his lap. Naruto gripped the paper and read the words over and over again.

_'I'm sorry.'_

Naruto was stunned, to say the least. At first he thought it was some sort of publicity stunt from some company, but then another paper fell beside him on the bench.

_'I miss you.'_

The blonde couldn't help it. A small part of him was running around in mad circles screaming: 'They're for me! They're for me!' Naruto used what little imagination he had left to trip that smaller part of him into shutting up. These papers, they were no way they could have been for him. Hell, the person who would have sent them didn't have a heart – a freaking soul – to do such a passionate but absolutely ludicrous action.

Another paper fell, this time a few inches away from the bench, and Naruto's curiosity drove him to pick up that sheet too.

_'I love you.'_

There was that word, again. That dreaded L-word Naruto had banned from his vocabulary. It sent a pang of hurt and confusion through out his systems as a voice he knew all too well rang through his ears saying the _same _words in that tone that always had him shivering, begging for more...

This time, instead of dismissing the words. Naruto studied the handwriting carefully, knowing all too well the familiar slant in the curves and how big a loop would be for a certain letter. His hands shook violently, the paper crumbling up around the edges, as Naruto's heart started to beat out of control. His heart desperately wanted to break free from its bony cage and run away where it couldn't feel anymore. Even after their five months of separation, the man behind these messages _still _got his heart going crazy and his mind to turn into a puddle of slush.

And he _hated _him for that.

_'It means nothing.' _he tried to remind himself over, and over, and over again. Naruto crumbled the paper and tossed it over his balcony, doing it with the other two pieces of paper as well, not caring if it hit anyone. The pieces of paper were still falling from the sky like snowflakes, but they seemed to avoid his balcony all together, which Naruto was happy for. Thinking that that would be the last of the strange and unwanted phenomenon, Naruto started to head back indoors. But then, one single sheet of white paper that was different from all the rest fell onto his head. No one knew of this white paper except for two people. No one else would never know what was written on the paper, nor would they be aware of what the message that made Naruto's heart constrict painfully against its bony confines.

_'Naruto, I'm coming back for you.'_

Coming back...

Writing foolish words of love and apologies on paper, and then distributing them in the most incredulous way possible. Naruto wanted to rip the white piece of paper into shreds. Ink out the chicken scrawl marred on the sheet and then throw it in the trash. But... he couldn't. His hands refused to move. His fingers refused to rip apart the paper.

"Why..." he whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Why do you have to come back now...?" he gripped the emotion destroying paper close to her heart, choking back the sobs that wanted to be ripped from his throat. Naruto _refused _to cry over _him _again. Refused to even let his mind _think _about that man for more than a nanosecond. That man didn't deserve to see him cry. That blasted man shouldn't be able to bring such emotions out of Naruto.

A knock on the door was what brought Naruto from sinking further into the hole of depression. His heart seemed to stop beating for three, precious, seconds as the knocks reverberated loudly in his eardrums. Instinct told him to run. His body wanted to stay. His heart secretly and desperately wished that it was _him _on the other side of the door, so it could be mended once more. And Naruto... he was finding that jumping off of the balcony rather appealing right now.

The knocks were becoming more insistent. And with everyone that came, Naruto felt his heartbeat pick up faster and faster. He couldn't move no matter how much he wanted to. And he felt like a panic attack was ready to rear its ugly head. _'Calm down, Uzumaki. It's probably not even him... The message was just a scare tactic. And it worked. So just calm—'_

"Naruto! I know you're in there! Answer the damn door!"

Naruto froze...

It was _him_.

The raven who had broken his heart. The raven that had fucked him up royally. The raven that told him he loved him so many times, only to rip out his part when he left him for someone else. The same, _fucking_, raven who made him into the wreak he was today.

"Naruto!" knock, knock, knock. "I know you're home! Answer me, please!"

Naruto inwardly scoffed. _'Since when was that word in his vocabulary?"_

"I'm not leaving until we talk!"

_'You had five _fucking _months to come here and 'talk'.' _Naruto thought scornfully as he glared so hard at the door, he thought he was boring holes into the wood. _'Why come back now when you had all that freaking time...?' _

"Naruto!"

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Naruto screamed, clasping his hands tightly to his ears. He didn't want to hear that man's voice anymore! It brought back so much pain. So many memories that Naruto thought he had wiped clean from his mind. Just knowing that the man he had come to painfully loathe was standing _right _outside his door made Naruto nearly have a panic attack. Whipping his head back and forth frantically, Naruto searched for the best place to hide. Behind the potted plant? No. In his room? That could only be a safe haven for so long.

Maybe... jump off...

The raven was pounding at his door now. Sometimes he punched it, other times he kicked it harshly wishing it could break. With each attack, Naruto winced and his feet kept moving closer and closer to the sliding door that was the separating obstacle to his freedom. He didn't have much time. The raven was pretty damn strong from all his karate classes Naruto had—now regrettably—sat through and watched.

Naruto knew he wasn't thinking rationally as he crossed the short distance from the living room to the balcony. He knew that every part of his body was telling him that this was right, but the logical part of him was trying to slap him out of such a stupid and rash decision. But there was no way in _hell _that Naruto was going to stand there and face the raven that had completely ripped his heart to shreds. The pain would be too much to handle. The shock would send his body on the verge of a breakdown. And his shattered heart deserved the right to never have to face such annoying and disastrous feelings so soon.

He was so close...

The door handle was just in his reach...

_SLAM! _The heavy oak door fell onto the wooden floor with a loud _thud_. The hinges were completely ripped off the door frame—broken beyond repair. Little splinters stuck out from the door that was beaten to the ground, some of them scattered onto the floor below.

Silence quickly followed...

And that silence nearly drew Naruto mad.

He thought for a minute that he was going to suffer from a heart attack for his heart had stopped beating once his blue orbs locked with the piercing gaze of onyx orbs he had long since wiped clean from his memory. It was so freaking hard to breathe... His mind wasn't processing anything correctly. Nothing made sense. His thoughts were jittery and haywire. Going here or there, only to come to a complete halt when Reality sat in.

_He _was there. In the bloody flesh. Panting audibly, his raven locks matted to his face. Those horribly, disgustingly, beautiful onyx eyes were trained on the blonde, and Naruto prayed to God that he could just randomly combust right here and now.

For five, nerve-wracking, seconds, no man moved. No one breathed. And Naruto thought he was about to drop dead.

Finally... the raven took a step inside.

"D-Don't you d-dare... come any closer!" it was so hard to come off as intimidating when every other word made your voice crack in desperation. With each step the raven took forward, Naruto took one step back. His whole body shook violently as he was trapped under the calm and heavy gaze of the raven. "G-Get out!" he screamed, throwing the nearest object he could get his hands on.

Instead of dodging the thrown picture frame like Naruto had expected him to do, the raven just stood there and let the object hit him square in the chest before falling to the ground with a _thud_. _'He's going to kill me...' _he thought over and over again, his wide and fear-stricken eyes glued to the shadow that had covered the upper half of the raven's face.

Ever-so-slowly, the raven bent down to pick up the misused picture frame. His calloused fingers stroked the stainless black frame as he gazed down at the picture. Onyx eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the picture trapped inside the frame. It was him, and the currently terrified blonde before him, but it was taken back in happier times. A time where the blonde was smiling like an idiot with his arms wrapped around the raven's waist, while the raven had one arm draped around the blonde's shoulders in a protective and loving manner.

His grip on the frame tightened slightly, his hands trembling as remorseful and grieving thoughts attacked him one by one like throwing knives. How in the world could the happy-go-lucky blonde he knew five months ago, the _same _blonde in that photograph he was currently clutching onto, be this shaking and petrified blonde before him now?

And then he realized something...

_'It's all my fault...' _

No, he had _always _realized that. But this was the first time he was witnessing how his decision had affected Naruto. The blonde was a lot thinner from five months ago. His hair was longer, though disheveled and rather unkempt. He looked rather pale, as well. Blue orbs that used to sparkle in delight and joy that never seemed to dim were now dank, murky, and overall... dead. How could he be seeing this _now_? Just how much of an physical toll he had caused to the blonde? He didn't even want to think about the psychological damage he could have caused.

_'I'm going to make things right.' _he thought. He was going to get his blonde back. Wrap him tightly in his arms and _swear _not to let him go ever again. Because that was the worst mistake he had ever made. Leaving the blonde...

Naruto had backed himself into the coffee table by now, the back of his knees hitting the dusty, granite, table. Fear was what kept him glue to the spot. Fear and something... _more_. His eyes never left the raven no matter how much he wanted to look away. He watched every movement the raven made. The way a few pieces of his hair would move to frame his angular face _just _right. How his body tensed as it seemed that the raven was gazing at the picture he had failed to rip due to how weak he truly was. And then, something he regretted deeply, the raven looked up and their eyes locked. Now he couldn't look away. Not when those eyes that used to stare at him in _that _way were staring at him again, but this time... was that pity shining in those black orbs?

Fury pumped through out the blonde's veins, and his body shook once more out of anger rather than fear and the onslaught of emotions that seemed to have froze by now. How _dare _this man come into _his _home? Do something as ridiculous as releasing possibly _millions_of paper from the sky, barge into his home, and then show him pity? _Pity! _That was the _last _thing he wanted from the raven! Naruto had decided a long time ago before he snapped that if Sasuke ever crawled back to his doorstep again, the man better _beg _to take him back! Not because he felt sorry for _him_ but because he felt like a complete bastard for what _he _did! Leaving him like that without giving the relationship a chance to grow! A chance to blossom into something long-term!

No. The bastard of a raven that stood before him, pity shining in his eyes mixed with something else Naruto had no will to name, was coming back out of fucking _sympathy_.

"Stop looking at me." he whispered harshly.

The raven was taken aback a little, but quickly regained his composure. He placed the picture frame gently back onto a side table next to the couch before turning his gaze back onto Naruto. Overwhelming sadness crashed through him, shaking him to the core more than he would have liked to admit. He _still _couldn't believe that the blonde that used to cling onto him every second of the day was now trying to do his damnedest to bring distance between them.

_'It's all my fault...'_

"I won't." he replied just as softly, though without the bite.

"I don't want to see you, bastard!" Naruto screeched, his hands were shaking violently. They were just _itching _to punch the raven! He looked too damn calm for this! Naruto wanted to see _pain _in those eyes! The same fucking pain that he had to deal with for the past five months!

"But I want to see you." he took another step.

"I don't fucking care! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" each wail came out more desperate than the last. Naruto tried to take a step back, but he realized that the coffee table was behind him, and not-so-gracefully fell backwards onto the table behind him. The pain that shot through his back was nothing compared to the pain that was currently embedding itself onto his weeping heart.

_'I'm so pathetic...' _Naruto thought with a whimper, refusing to look at the raven that had caused him so much pain. _'So... fucking... pathetic.' _

The raven took the chance to close the distance between him and the blonde and extended his hand, reaching out for Naruto. Naruto instantly snapped his eyes open and slapped the hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me! I told you to get the fuck out! I'll call the cops!"

The raven couldn't help but snort a little. He highly doubted Naruto was in any state to make it for the phone that was halfway across the room.

"No you won't." he stated simply. Leaning forward, the raven planted to hands beside the blonde's hand, effectively pinning him to the coffee table below. "Because you're going to hear me out. And having cops swarm the place wouldn't help me at all."

Before the raven could speak, Naruto's fist connected with his cheek. There was enough force to snap his head the other way, but not enough to effectively get him off the blonde. Naruto was breathing heavily now. His face flushed by anger and his eyes narrowed in fury. He ignored the rush that went through him as the raven towered over him—just like old times. He ignored how freakishly aware he was of how close the raven's hands were to his face.

And he most definitely ignored the look of hurt that flashed through the raven's eyes when he returned his gaze.

"I suppose I deserved that..." the raven whispered, trying desperately to cling on to the little resolve he had left.

Naruto scoffed bitterly. "You deserve a lot more than just a punch to the face, bastard. Now get off of me!" he kicked and he struggled and he even bit onto the raven's arms, but his efforts were so... pitiful and useless that soon Naruto just gave up—all the strength leaving his body. Now he was a mess. An emotional dirty pile of laundry that everyone refused to clean up. "Why do you have to come back...?" a sob ripped from his mouth as unwanted tears cascaded from his cheeks. Naruto felt so, utterly, pathetic. He was supposed to be stronger than this! Five months of separation and just having the raven _near _him made him crack easily. Steeling his heart. Forcing himself to forget every happy, wonderful, and beautiful memory that brought him anguish rather than a wistful longing and he broke _this _quickly.

Simply pathetic.

"Because, Naruto..." the raven raised his hand to softly stroke each and every one of Naruto's whiskered scars. "I love you."

"Don't say that!" the stroking caused fire to erupt on every inch of skin the raven's thumb brushed. It hurt so... _good_. Does that even make sense? Well, by now Naruto's mind was turning into a pile of goo. So most of his rational thoughts were quickly evaporating...

"It's true, Naruto." that annoying, husky, whispered voice teased the blonde's earlobe, causing a shiver to dance along Naruto's spine. "I never stopped loving you."

Naruto couldn't take being lied to like this _just _because the raven loved to torment him. He grabbed the hand that was stroking his face and yanked it away. With a little more effort, Naruto wiggled and punched against the raven's chest, struggling to get out of his grasp. Struggling to get away from all the _lies _the raven was spouting. But damn it, the raven wouldn't have that, and pinned the blonde's wrists together using his free hand. There was only so much resistance a man can take. And he had come here today with the sole purpose of fixing everything he had to break with his actions and words.

"Listen to me, Naruto!"

"No!" more struggling, but the blonde was getting absolutely nowhere.

It hurt. It hurt _so _much to see his blonde struggling like this. Struggling against _him_. Pang after pang of guilt threatened to kill his heart one by one. Now, more than ever, the raven wanted to do everything in his power to make things right with Naruto. To stop those tears. To see that smile he fell in love with instantly.

He swallowed passed his pride, passed his hesitation, and hung his head low. Black bangs fell to cover his face, which the raven was happy for because he didn't think he wanted to Naruto to see him cry. He had to be strong, because that was the only way he could get through to Naruto—in his mind. Weakness wouldn't get him anywhere. But, when he opened his mouth to speak, all the emotions he refused to show on his face spoke loudly in his words.

"Please..." his voice cracked, allowing the overwhelming sadness and desperation to leak into his words. "Listen to me..."

Naruto froze. Eyes widened in shock and his mouth slightly ajar. _'Did he just say please? Please? I thought that word wasn't in his vocabulary!' _Naruto was truly dumbstuck. He felt too weak to struggle, and his heart was crying out to listen to whatever the raven had to say. But his mind was demanding that he just shut the raven out, for it refused to listen to anymore painful words. He realized, though, that he couldn't go on in life acting like this. Like a scared and weeping child afraid of the world and what it had to offer. He hated to admit it, he really did, but he realized that having Sasuke around was much better than _not _seeing him. Those five months of _separation _was more brutal and painful than the heartbreak he had to suffer. Yes, Sasuke had tried to contact him numerous of times. But he couldn't bring himself to talk to him. He knew he'd snap. He'd act bitchy and rude, saying things he would regret later on.

Now, he felt like that maybe... maybe he _should _listen to the raven. If the man was using please, and if his words were sounding so cracked and weak... then maybe, just maybe, he should give the man the chance.

But only once chance. One chance, _only_.

"Alright, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered softly, causing the raven to snap his head up as if he really wanted to know that those words were truly uttered, and not just his imagination. "I'll listen. But one chance. That's all you're getting."

Sasuke blinked, trying to process if everything that was happening was real. Then, very slowly, a smirk graced his lips that instantly made Naruto rethink his decision.

"One chance is all I need."

+Conspiracy+

They had made the floor their refuge for now, the two laying side by side because they really didn't feel like sitting. Sasuke was propped up on his elbow looking down at Naruto as he spoke every single thing he wanted to tell the blonde for the past five months.

"I really never wanted to break up with you." he stated slowly, watching the blonde's eyes widen in surprise. Naruto opened his mouth, ready to retort, but a pale finger pressed against his lips and silenced him. "I only have once chance, right? So it would do you good to listen." he pulled his finger away and smirked at the small blush staining Naruto's cheeks. "Comments can be saved for later. Anyways, it was my father's interference. He threatened that if I didn't break up with you and marry the girl he chose for him, that he would make your life a living Hell. He didn't go into much details. Just vague ideas like having you evicted from your house and putting you on the wanted list of some of his most dangerous business partners. I knew my father would live up to his promise, and I didn't want to see you hurt because of me. So... I left."

The blonde was silent, taking in the information that Sasuke was feeding him. _'So he broke up with me for _my _sake?' _he worried his bottom lip as another question formed in his mind. "Do you regret it...?"

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds, the only sounds that could be heard was their evened breathing. Gently, he cupped Naruto's cheek and gave him a small smile. "Yes and no." he felt Naruto stiffen in his grasp and he stroked the blonde's cheek in order to calm him down. "Now listen to me Naruto before you start to freak out. I don't regret it because you're safe now. I _do_ regret not finding a way to save you, for us to be together, earlier. It would have saved you so much pain... and I'm sorry that I was the cause of it." his smile grew a little when Naruto finally looked him in the eye, blue clashing with onyx that refused to break contact.

More questions came, and Sasuke answered every one of them. He wanted Naruto know the _full _story. To know that everything he had to do, all the pain that they had to suffer together, was so that they could be able to do this. Be together, when his father was no longer an issue, nor his title, nor whatever responsibilities he used to have. He had thrown them all away, just for Naruto. And that decision he would never regret.

"So you threw it all away; the power, the money, the privileges... for me?" Naruto was so dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing but, he couldn't deny that his heart soared a little higher with every nod of the head Sasuke gave him. "And your fiance...?"

"We never liked each other to begin with. She wanted to stay single and I wanted you. So separating wasn't too much of a hassle. Though our fathers were at our throats for _weeks_. I talked about you a lot, though." he said rather wistfully, a smile tugging as his lips. "I even showed her a picture of you. She said you were very cute."

"D-Don't go showing people my pictures, bastard!" Naruto was sporting a rather wicked blush at the moment as he punched the raven on the shoulder. "W-Wait... you kept my picture this whole time?"

Sasuke chuckled, bringing Naruto's fist down until it relaxed in an open palm. He let his index finger slyly trace the creases and lines he had memorized so well on Naruto's hand. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? It was the constant reminder of what I was fighting for... I could never forget you like that. Besides," he smirked coyly, "you didn't get rid of that picture of us together."

"Only because it was framed... It would have been a waste to rip it out. Though I can't say the same about the others..." he mumbled weakly, feeling so ashamed that after all this time, Sasuke had kept the pictures of them together while Naruto used them to take out his frustrations.

There was a visible frown on Sasuke's face, though he really couldn't blame Naruto. He had left, after all, with no explanation whatsoever. And he had to admit the way he left him was rather... careless. He had said those three words so nonchalantly that it even _hurt _to say them. Sasuke had replayed that scene over and over again in his head and cringed every time he had to witness Naruto's devastated face.

"I can't blame you." he finally said, a small smile returning to his face. "This just means we'll have to take new pictures for our new memories... together." he added the last part silently, carefully studying the blonde's face for any signs of objection. There was still the shock that danced across those bright, blue orbs, but there was also apprehension in them as well. The frown returned once more.

"I-I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered, gently pushing himself back when he realized that the space between them was, well, not there anymore. "Don't get me wrong. I'm really happy to hear that you were trying to protect me but... five, _long_, months Sasuke. Five months wondering what I did wrong. Five months I spent trying to make myself _hate _you. I realize now I can never hate you. That I really shouldn't hate you because for one it's bothersome holding a grudge over someone for that long, and two because I finally know why you did what you did. But you don't know how much pain I've been through, involuntarily caused by you or not. I-I can't get back with you so soon... My heart..." he looked up at the raven with piercing blue eyes that stabbed at the raven's heartstrings. They looked so... painful and desperate, making Sasuke what to do nothing more than pull the blonde close to him and never let him go.

"My heart... isn't ready."

Sasuke would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to hear those words. Here he was, doing something so ridiculous as releasing sheets of paper over Tokyo in hopes the messages he wished to convey would come across to the right person. He broke down Naruto's door, and with a lot of persistence got him to finally talk things out together. Sure, he was a little disappointed and frustrated that his efforts came out for not, but he understood that he couldn't force Naruto to do something. Naruto was hurt badly by him, hell, the man was probably still hurting. If Sasuke couldn't _be _with Naruto in that sense, then he'd do everything in his power to make the blonde happy again—lover or not.

He hated that there was distance between them—physically and metaphorically—and scooted a little closer so that their shoulders brushed together. Sasuke went for Naruto's hand again, reassuring him that he wouldn't do anything that made the blonde uncomfortably, and gripped it gently.

"I'll wait." the words were spoken softly, but since they were so close Naruto heard them loud and clear. "For five months. For a year. Forever, until you're ready. I know that saying sorry can only do so much, so I'm promising you that I'll do everything I can to make you happy, Naruto. We can start out as friends, hell, I don't even mind if you want to think of me as an acquaintance, but I just want to be with you. Like we were before. Being apart killed me more than you'll ever know..."

Naruto was crying again, he realized. His once broken heart was protesting loudly against his rib cage as sobs ripped out from his throat. To hear those words, _'I'll wait' _come out of Sasuke's mouth did something to him... It made him for once, in those five months, believe that things were actually changing for the better this time. False hope was always being fed to him by his friends, but this time, when he looked into Sasuke's eyes... he felt that those words truly meant something.

He gently squeezed Sasuke's hand back, a small grin tugging on his lips as he saw Sasuke's eyes widen by a fraction.

"Alright, Sasuke. We'll start off as friends... but no funny business! I mean it. We work our way up slowly, got it?"

Sasuke smiled widely, one of those smiles that Naruto knew was only reserved for _him—_and man did he love those smiles. The raven pulled Naruto into a huge embrace, hugging him so tightly that Naruto was certain the man was going to break his spine.

"Hey, I said no funny business, Teme!"

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently, a devious gleam sparkled in his eyes, though. "Friends hug, don't they?"

Naruto couldn't deny that there was some obvious logic there, but he refused to give Sasuke the satisfaction of being right. Though, he had to admit... it felt really good to be embraced by those arms again.

The people of Tokyo would never know that the _Love Notes _story truly had a happy ending. There was no desperate suicide. There was no part of the story where the pair never reunited. No one moved on to someone else, but rather they were moving forward together where hopefully a brighter future awaited them. People say that actions speak louder than words, but if you really think about it, if the words are delivered the correct way, with the right amount of emotion caked in-between, then perhaps the power of words is more than we hoped to realize.

* * *

><p>Wow, a shot yesterday and now a shot today? Lmfao, should I just update this thing everyday? Probably won't happen that way since a) school starts tomorrow, and b) I'm trying to focus my energies on my other stories too. But this thing is such a great getaway...<p>

To the people who have sent me requests so far, I am working on them :D! Please be patient! Right now I'm working on a TobixKiba shot as a request and hopefully I'll have it done tonight so I can post it tomorrow afternoon :).

On your way out don't forget to leave a review ;D, constructive critiscism and praise are always welcomed :3. And, as always, requests are looovely!

Till next time! Tomorrow I'm admitted back into that asylum they call school! -puts on my straight jacket-


	8. What Happened Behind Closed Doors

Sorry for the delay! School had me more preoccupied than I thought v.v;

**This oneshot is for **MoonXShowerX101. **She wanted a TobixKiba shot. Who knew the pairing would be so popular.**

**Background info: For everyone else who wanted to know what happened behind the Kitchen door in "A Filler for Tobi".**

**Warning: M for sex. Nuff said ;). **

Enjoy your shot of the day! (I do hope you all check out my bottom A/N :D)!

* * *

><p><strong>What Happened Behind Closed Doors<strong>

**RECAP:**

"Are you going to explain this to us or not?"

Kiba glanced at the two out of the corner of his eye, burped, set his plate down, and released a sigh full of contentment. "Itachi offered me a job here."

"And you said yes?" Oh yeah, Naruto was the book definition of confused right now.

Kiba scoffed. "It's only because he's paying me in kick ass food. If it weren't for that do you _think _I'd be sitting here?" when neither Naruto nor Sasuke spoke up, Kiba rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air. "Oi, Tobi-san, another one of those cakes right here my man!"

"Coming~" Tobi bumped the door leading to the kitchen open with his hip. He was brimming with energy and excitement as he covered the distance between him and his new prey. Yes, that's right, Tobi thought of Kiba as prey…

"Oh sweet!" the brunette rubbed his hands together, eyes flashing with greed and hunger. Grabbing his fork, he eagerly dug into his meal. Kiba ignored the looks he was getting from both Naruto and Sasuke because honestly he wasn't going to deal with their lost expressions. He had his reasons, he answered their questions, and now it was time to pig out!

"Oh, I absolutely love seeing you enjoy your meal!" Tobi clapped his hands wildly.

"Who wouldn't love your food? Man you're a freaking genius!"

"I'm no genius!" he blushed from the flattery, his visible red eye sparkling with delight as he stepped into his next plan of attack. "But you know… its rather lonely being back in the kitchen with no one around. I'm always back there with cakes ready to be taste tested but no one to eat them." The man sighed, feigning sadness in his voice. "I would love to have some company around… to taste my creations."

"Dude," Kiba swallowed past the thick cake in his throat and smiled with teeth stained with frosting. "I'd totally keep you company back there! As long as you feed me cakes, I'm game for anything."

Oh my… Kiba would surely come to regret those words later on in his life.

**End Of Recap**

Kiba, like the foolish little doggie he was, followed the pastry chef into his domain—a.k.a the kitchen. What he thought was going to be a simple: "Here eat this!" "Okay!" was actually going to turn into the best—or worst depending on which side of the glass you're looking through—experience he ever had.

And really, you can't doubt that since Tobi is so skilled with his hands... hehe.

"Sit right here, Kiba-kun." Tobi pulled out a chair seated at the table, watching as his soon-to-be prey took a seat. He licked his lips thoroughly—though Kiba was completely oblivious to the gesture since Tobi was still masked. It had been way too long since Tobi had a chance like this; the chance to devour an innocent and unsuspecting person, in more ways than one. The man could feel his cock twitch as fantasies of all the lewd and alluring positions he could force the brunette into skittered into his mind...

Kiba, always the gullible idiot, was fighting off the river of drool that wanted to trail down his lips from just the thought of eating more delicious pastries. Apparently he had a cake fetish or something, who would have thought? Rubbing his hands together, Kiba was finding it harder and harder to keep still as he watched Tobi fetch a few cakes he had already made beforehand.

Excitement was buzzing through Tobi's veins with every step he took. Normally he was more controlled when approaching his target; choosing the right words, actions, and mannerisms to lull them into a false sense of security until the clothes came off. Around the brunette, though, he felt oddly... giddy. A feeling he usually forced rather than allow to come about naturally. His hands were shaking as he picked up a batch of chocolate eclairs he had made earlier. Why? Tobi honestly had no fucking clue, really, but he was happy that his mask was still in place to hide whatever emotions were probably seeping onto his face. They were _still _shaking as he crossed the short distance between him and the table to set the plate down. When the plate connected with the table, Tobi thought the shaking would cease. He had played it off as just the normal nervousness of having some stranger taste your creations—though even nervousness was a rare emotion Tobi barely experienced since he was extremely proud of his pastries and knew they tasted incredible. These feelings, however, Tobi was reluctant to admit it but they were pure anxiousness.

"Here you go!" Tobi said as cheerfully as possible. His visible eye was solely focused on the brunette, watching every little thing he did. The way Kiba's eyes would brighten as he stared at the cake. How fast his hands came in contact with the french pastry—which was pretty damn fast; like lightning. And the way Kiba's dog-like canines would sink into the pastry, taking his sweet time to savor the pastry as he broke off a piece of it in his mouth. Tobi swallowed past the large lump that had formed in his throat while watching Kiba—in his mind—seductively finish off the eclair. Damn it... why was Kiba so fucking irresistible without even trying?

Kiba, still unaware, innocently flicked out his tongue to lick up a drop of chocolate icing on the corner of his lip. Once chocolate made contact with his tongue, Kiba's eyes automatically shut and a moan of pure bliss escaped his throat. He had to admit that Tobi was a fucking genius when it came to baking! It was like he had Midas' hands and everything he touched turned to gold. The eclair was delicious, the taste of the cream still lingered in his mouth; smooth and sweet. Chocolate from the eclair still had his tastebuds exploding like little firecrackers here and there.

_'So freaking delicious...' _he thought as he licked and sucked off his fingers—trying to get more of the taste into his mouth. Little did he know that Tobi was watching every move he made, getting more and more turned on as Kiba's innocent gestures were stirring the big ol' pot of dirty fantasies inside the man's head. "Ah, I'm sorry, Tobi-sama." Tobi-sama, really Kiba? Anywho, Kiba looked up from the plate he had started licking clean and smiled brightly at the masked man. "That eclair was too good! You're fucking skilled, dude!"

Tobi praised the Lord that his mask hid the uncharacteristic blush that had come to overtake his face. Wait, blushing? Tobi's eyes widened considerably as he felt the unfamiliar heat crawl against his skin. _'I don't blush.' _it's true, the man was impervious to blushing... until today that is! Now he _really _wanted to take the brunette—in more ways than one. He wanted to monopolize Kiba; his body, his mind, his heart, because the curiosity of why this kid could make him feel such foreign emotions was too hard to ignore. Now you must understand guys that Tobi has a sort of... system—if you will—in getting who and what he wants. Lure them in, coax, and then attack. Normally it was a long process depending on his mood and how horny he was at the moment, but it seemed that Kiba would be the exception to his philosophy.

Lucky Kiba, huh?

"I'm so glad you liked it!" he allowed all the cheeriness to seep into his words, enjoying how much Kiba's smile brightened hearing him say that. "Would you like to try my parfait next? I've been meaning to get one of the other employees to try it but..."

"Dude! Lay it on me!" bouncing up and down in his seat, Kiba would have been an idiot to say no to one of Tobi-sama's (Liking the sound of that?) creations.

A devilish smile crept onto Tobi's face as he went to get his 'specially made' parfait. Oh yes, he would most _definitely _lay it on Kiba... with pleasure.

+Conspiracy+

"Ne... Tobi-sama..."

Tobi turned his head, turning his attention away from stirring the batter he was working on. His visible eye lighted up with excitement, heat flowing through his body rapidly, as he stared at Kiba's flushed face. The brunette was panting heavily, mouth slightly ajar and eyes half-lidded. The aphrodisiac Tobi had slipped into the parfait earlier was doing it's job splendidly. Working fast and well, the raven-haired man could see that in just a few more seconds... he would have Kiba _completely_. Licking his lips in anticipation, Tobi unfastened his apron and hung it carefully over a near by coat rack. He took slow, deliberate, steps advancing towards the drugged teen, eyes shining like a predator as he stalked closer and closer to his prey.

"Yes?" he asked quizzically. "What is it, Kiba-kun? You look rather... _hot_."

"Hot... so hot..." the brunette panted. Kiba's cheek was pressed firmly against the round table top as his body's temperature just kept on rising and rising higher and higher. _'What's... wrong with me?' _he felt so hot. His heart was pounding loudly against his ribcage. It was so damn hot... he _really _wanted out of his clothes... Somehow his jittery fingers had found their way to the buttons of his shirt; trying, and failing, to pull them apart.

Tobi watched with hidden amusement as the brunette tried to take off his shirt, a wicked smile plastered happily on his face. Now _this _was one hell of a sight to see. The brunette truly had no idea how sexy he was like this; a panting hot mess. Tobi's hands were twitching and itching to touch and explore all that skin Kiba was trying to expose. To drive the brunette absolutely insane with pleasure was what Tobi aimed for. And as the distance between the two began to grow smaller and smaller... Tobi couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Let me help." he purred, pulling Kiba's hands away from the buttons so he could do them himself. He took his sweet time, though, taking sneak peeks every once in a while at Kiba's face. Chocolate brown, watery, and half-lidded eyes stared down at him in what seemed to be confusion. Though, since Kiba never really _made _an effort to stop him, Tobi kept going with his slow and tortuous process of taking off the brunette's shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, Tobi carefully slid the shirt off Kiba's shoulders, taking a few extra seconds to allow his fingers to brush against the newly exposed skin before him. Kiba hissed slightly, a lot more sensitive now because of the drug coursing through his veins.

It was like his skin was on fire, and everywhere Tobi was touching caused a jolt to dance up his spine. _'Feels weird...' _His forehead came to rest on Tobi's shoulder, his breath tickling the man's exposed neck. Suddenly he wondered what _exactly _Tobi looked like underneath his mask—rather than being concerned that he as being molested right now. As Tobi was massaging his sides, causing low moans to escape the brunette's mouth, Kiba's trembling fingers worked their way around Tobi's head, searching for that strap connected to the man's mask so he could rip it off. He really, _really_, wanted to see what Tobi looked like...

What he wasn't aware off (funny, Kiba's not aware of a lot of things...) was that Tobi had a certain... fetish, if you will, for people playing with his hair. And since the strap for his mask was placed in his hair, Kiba's fingers had to tug and pull at midnight tresses to get to it. Such actions made it harder and harder for Tobi to concentrate on his explorations and ministrations of Kiba's chest. A soft gasp escape his lips as Kiba gave an extremely hard tug at his locks in an attempt to pull of his mask.

Tobi gave a rather squeeze to Kiba's sides, causing the brunette to jump slightly; squealing. "Naughty boy..." he purred, gently massaging Kiba's taut, tanned stomach. "Who said you could take off my mask?"

Kiba scrunched his eyebrows, his mind was still too clouded with the heat, passion, and confusion to make sense of the question. Instead his hands went back to their original mission: Taking off Tobi's mask. "Off... your mask." he panted, finally coming into contact with the mask's strap. He tugged and he pulled, trying to slip off the orange mask.

The masked man chuckled in amusement, watching Kiba's face scrunch up in pure concentration as he fumbled attempting to get off his mask. If Tobi was with anyone else other than the cute little brunette in his arms, he would have never allowed them to touch his mask—or even attempt to take it off. But, as mentioned before, Kiba made Tobi feel... _different_. Yeah he still wanted to fuck the daylights out of Kiba but he decided that the brunette seeing his true face wasn't a bad thing. Deciding that his little puppy had suffered long enough, Tobi stopped his stroking and reached for the strap to his mask, effectively slipping it off his face and chucking it to God knows where. Immediately dark wisps of hair fell down and brushed his shoulder, falling along to touch his back. Kiba swallowed audibly, feelings his cock twitch slightly at finally being able to see Tobi's face...

The man was _hot_.

"Speechless, huh?" Tobi smirked and leaned down to press a hard kiss on the brunette's jugular. He sucked roughly before biting down on the unmarked skin, a shiver running down his spine. "I can make you scream... moan... _beg_." Tobi kissed up the brunette's neck, up to his ear, where his tongue slunk out and sensually prodded in and out, in and out, lick, lick, and then bit down on Kiba's ear. Kiba gasped, another jolt streaking down his spine. Who knew one of his pleasure spot were his ears? Go figure.

"Say my name, Kiba-kun." Tobi purred. His devilish fingers had found their way to Kiba's pert, brown nipples. Tobi was such a tease, really. Though he knew if he waited any longer he was going to explode. Kiba was such a mess in his arms. Face completely flushed, brown eyes clouded with lust, mouth half-opened trying desperately to cling for air... Our used-to-be-masked sex fiend was surprised he could repress his urges to just fuck the teen senseless right here and now. Oh but it would be so wrong to just strip Kiba of his virginity so fast and so soon...

That didn't mean it wasn't any less tempting, though.

"T-Tobi-sama..." by now Kiba's brain was a pile of melted goo and his body was purely driven by pleasure and instinct now—never really a bad thing.

"Not like that. Call me Madara-sama."

Kiba was all sorts of embarrassed now not to mention extremely annoyed that Tobi was only teasing him so far and had not even _touched _his weeping cock yet. Oh no, Kiba would not have any of that if his lust-deluded mind had anything to say about it! He gripped Tobi's midnight locks firmly and brought their lips together in a fiery, passionate kiss. Sloppy tongues curled together, teeth nipped and gnashed, moans were swallowed one by one. When they parted, Kiba was smirking rather lopsidedly at the faint blush scarring Madara's cheeks...

Needless to say Madara's resolve melted quicker than butter on a frying pan.

Hot kisses trailed from the brunette's neck, down his collarbone, and latched onto one of the brunette's nipple. Madara sucked harshly at the brown little nub, Kiba arching into his touch. Sucking and biting and nipping at the brown nub while his free hand was currently pinching Kiba's unattended nipple, Madara finally pulled back—a thin strand of saliva connecting his lips and Kiba's nipple—with a mighty smirk on his face. The two nubs were standing at attention, one coated in saliva and another properly over sensitive from its brutal pinching session.

The 'poor', tortured, brunette was finding it harder and harder to suck in air. Tobi's kisses along his stomach, down to his pelvis where he could feel the harsh bite of teeth sinking into his flesh, left him dazed and wanting more... Logical reasoning be damned! Kiba wanted to be fucked, and he wanted Madara's cock _now_! Just as he was about to open his mouth begging to be screwed, a warm mouth wrapped around his member changing his words into strangle screams as Madara slowly sucked his cock. His hips bucked sporadically as moans and whimpers dribbled out of his mouth in tumbled threads. God... Tobi's mouth was so _hot_. And if it wasn't that, Tobi had started to play with his testicles and increase the pacing of his sucking. All Kiba could do was lay back, enjoy it, and hopefully cum in pure bliss...

But obviously Tobi would have none of that. He wanted some pleasure too. Smirking, he pulled back from Kiba's saliva-slicked cock, a grin of amusement plastered on his face as Kiba's whimpers hit his ears. _'I'm truly spoiling him now._' he thought with a chuckle as he eased Kiba off the counter and lead him to a chair where he sat down and brought his puppy to his knees in front of his impressive bulge.

"Suck it." he commanded gently, running his fingers through Kiba's spiky locks. He saw the moment of hesitation and slight fear dash through the brunette's eyes. Nothing a simply tug of the hair couldn't fix, and soon Kiba had pulled down that annoying zipper and underwear, freeing Tobi's weeping cock, and started to suck on it.

His tongue teasingly licked the tip of Tobi's cock, the saltiness of his pre-cum sending sparks up and down Kiba's tongue. Then, the brunette dragged his tongue slowly from the top all the way to the base of the man's cock, leaving gentle nips here and there. Tobi's soft grunts and husky words of encouragement made Kiba try ten times harder to please Madara—that, and made his cock twitch painfully slow.

Kissing his way back to the tip, Kiba slowly engulfed Tobi inch by inch. It was hard, at first, and he had to fight off the urge to gag. But after taking a few, deep breaths from his nose, Kiba had managed to engulf most of Tobi's cock and started to devour it greedily. Tobi's hips snapped up wildly, his whole body shaking from the pleasure coursing through his system a mile a minute. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Kiba just kept sucking and sucking on him, faster and faster, until he thought he was going to explode into that hot little mouth.

"Oh God yes..." he moaned, feeling himself dancing closer and closer to the edge. And he would have too, if he didn't remember the fact that he wanted to come _inside _Kiba's tight little ass rather than his hot mouth. But damn it... Kiba's face looked _way _too hot to be legal. No, no. Kiba was going to get fucked and that's final! Reluctantly, he pulled his puppy off his cock—much to the annoyance of Kiba—and brought the brunette onto his lap for a passionate, but lazy kiss. Their tongues touched and glided against one another smoothly. The passion and need was there, but it was more controlled than anything else.

When Tobi pulled back, he smiled at the flushed and dazed face of his soon-to-be-lover and pressed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Here," he raised three fingers up to Kiba's lips, "suck on them."

Kiba stared at the delicious looking digits for a few seconds before opening his mouth and taking them in to the knuckles. He figured it was sort of like sucking on Tobi's cock, so he swirled his tongue around the digits, coating them heavily with saliva and sucked on them as he would if it was Tobi's member in his mouth.

Tobi sat back in the chair, smiling crookedly as he watched his playmate suck on his fingers so... dirtily. It was extremely erotic and left the man wanting to be inside of Kiba even more. Pulling his fingers out of Kiba's mouth, he lead them to a different opening—a tight ring of muscle that he would soon be plunging into over and over again.

His index finger lazily circled the flesh, causing Kiba to gasp and buck his hips a little when that lazy finger pushed through his entrance. It was quite painful, to be honest. And if this was what one finger felt like, Kiba wasn't too sure if he wanted Tobi's cock after all... Well, too bad. We're not going to stop now!

"Sorry if this hurts a little." Tobi kissed the brunette's cheek, feeling a little guilty that Kiba was gasping in pain rather than pleasure, but he'd fix that soon. Moving his finger around, he prodded and prodded until he found that bundle of nerves that would...

"Ahh! Again!" Oh, Tobi is _good_.

Smirking, Tobi added another finger and started to scissor the boy. The little puppy that was once groaning and on the verge of painful tears was now bucking into his touch, asking for more than just two fingers repeatedly abusing his prostrate. Finally, a third finger was added, all three fingers now buried into Kiba's entrance to the knuckle. Kiba's hot breath ghosted along Tobi's neck as the brunette clung to the man for dear life. Those fingers felt terribly good inside of him, thrusting in and out—always striking his pleasure spot that left him panting with a slight trail of drool dribbling down his lips. Sadly, Tobi pulled his fingers out all too soon, but there were greater—and a hell of a lot more pleasurable—things to come.

Madara smirked widely as he pressed the tip of his cock at Kiba's entrance, watching the brunette's eyes widen considerably at the added pressure. "Now, now. No need to be frightened." he leaned it and nipped at Kiba's ear. "I'll promise to be gentle." he forgot to add "to an extent". Without much warning, Tobi grabbed Kiba's hips and slammed the boy down on his cock. A scream ripped itself out of Kiba's throat, tears clouding the sides of his eyes, at the sudden intrusion.

"Y-You bastard!" he panted, shooting a weak and ineffective glare at Tobi. "You said... y-you'd be gentle!"

"Oops," and there's that sexy and devilish smirk again. Gripping Kiba's hips tightly, Tobi pulled back ever-so-slightly until just the tip was left before snapping right back in again. Another scream tumbled out of Kiba's mouth, along with moans and curses that only turned Tobi on even _more_. Kiba's screams and moans were the sinful music they danced too, their bodies slapping together the bass, and Tobi's ever so soft grunts the steady drumbeat. He was allowing himself to lose more and more control as he pounded into Kiba's ass over and over again. Kiba's insides were so hot... They sucked up Tobi's cock greedily, and damn if Kiba kept on moaning for more like that...

Tobi swiftly got off from the chair and laid Kiba flat out against the table. Kiba looked at him with half-lidded and lust filled eyes, obviously confused as to why their love making had stopped!

"Just changing positions as all." Tobi grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he brought Kiba's legs over his shoulder and started to thrust into him again with warning.

"F-Fuck!" Kiba screamed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Tobi continued to mercilessly fuck him. He felt so damn _good_. Fireworks were exploding all over his body. The heat was rising and rising to unbearable heights but all Kiba could scream was "More, more, _fuck... harder_!" Tobi was driving him literally _insane _and he loved every fucking moment of it.

They were both coming closer and closer to the edge. Tobi's thrusts were a lot more rabid—faster and brutal as he found himself about to tip over...

Kiba's hips bucked in time to Tobi's thrusts...

Moans and grunts, panted breaths, mingled in the enclosed air...

Kiba clawed at the mans' back as he felt his orgasm rip through him suddenly. "M-Madara!" he moaned as his cum splattered against his chest. The brunette's inner walls tightened around Tobi's cock, pushing the man over the edge as he screamed his partner's name—his hot essence filling Kiba up to the brim. Tobi's hips still bucked as he rode out his orgasm, finally slowing down when Tobi collapsed on to Kiba's heaving chest.

That... was... amazing.

Tobi never felt such animal instinct, such _need_, to be inside someone before so badly. What was so different this time? Was it because his partner was younger this time or perhaps the fact that it was simply fresh bait this time? Tobi couldn't wrap his mind around the answer for the life of him, but when Kiba wrapped his arms around Tobi's shoulder and lightly kissed him on the neck... Tobi knew.

"So cute," he chuckled as he scooped the brunette in his arms. And really, when you have someone so adorable in your possession, you just can't end things without going round two... or three... or four, right? "You know... I have this new whipped cream I'd like you to try out for me." he smirked widely as a blush started to creep onto Kiba's face—so the brunette knew where he was going with this after all.

Of course, Kiba could never say no to whip cream...

**The End You've Already Read **

"You're freaking cheating!" Naruto threw his cards on the table in a huff and crossed his arms over his naked torso. 'I am never playing Strip Poker again!'

"It's not my fault you suck ass at this game." Sasori shrugged his shoulders, throwing a snide grin Gaara's way. The twin sand devils were apparently quite skilled in this game and had made it a challenge to see which one of them could have Naruto stripped first. Gaara mainly wanted to see Naruto naked to poke at Sasuke and to use as blackmail. And Sasori merely wished to see the blonde go totally spastic over an issue that wasn't that big of a deal.

"Fuck this, I'm done!" Naruto puffed out his bottom lip; resting his head on Sasuke's clothed shoulder. Of course everyone was out to get _him _naked just for the hell of it. Even Sasuke had turned on him once or twice. That was something he wasn't going to forget the next time the raven wanted to get intimate.

Just as Sasori was about to make a retort, the kitchen door flew open and out walked a disheveled Kiba. His pants were unzipped, giving everyone a nice view of his boxers, and they were hanging low off his hips. He no longer wore his shirt, and there were slight traces of cream located around his belly button and chest area. Kiba's normally shaggy hair was especially messy; sticking out every which way like it was trying to crawl for the sun.

And his face… his face was a rosy pink color that stained his cheeks and brought out his glossy, brown eyes.

Tobi stepped out next, a victorious smirk on his now revealed face. Naruto's jaw dropped along with Sasuke's grip on his cards at the sight of Tobi's face. The dude was handsome. He had long black hair that reached a little past his shoulders; a few pieces of hair stuck out like spikes that defied the laws of gravity. Scarlet red eyes looked even more dazzling against his pale skin.

All earlier thoughts of how gruesome and grotesque the man most have looked flew out the window. No one else looked surprised, oddly enough. So they turned back around to finish their game without Naruto or Sasuke.

"So I should definitely go with the mangos, right?" Tobi purred, bringing his arm around Kiba's waist.

"Yeah… Yeah mangos are good…Madara-sama." Kiba was in a purple haze, clouded with lust and still high from his core-shattering orgasm. What happened behind those swinging doors would stay behind those swinging doors no matter how much Naruto tried to badger out of him.

"Teme…"

"Hn," Sasuke threaded his fingers with Naruto's. His mind was idly wavering between how weird it was seeing Tobi so intimate with Kiba and how weirder it was to see Kiba call the man by Madara-sama.

"I'm starting to think that there's more to Tobi then meet's the eye."

Sasuke merely cocked an eyebrow. "No really?"

Tobi will always remain a mystery…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed your shot, <strong>MoonXShadowX101<strong>! And for all you perverts out there I hope you enjoyed this too ;).

Some look outs to be aware offf:

1) Halloween is coming! And I'm thinking of doing some Halloween shots for the month of October. Also some Christmas shots for the month of December. Have any ideas? Send them in :). The sooner I get them the better.

2) Requests are STILL open. I'd like to see this collection go over 100 chapters and keep going until I decide to stop it. So, if you'd like a freestanding shot or a shot dealing with ACC, do tell ^^.

3) ANOTHER STORY TIME CHAPTER APPEARS IN TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Who should tell us a tale this time? ;DDD.

Until next time my lovely friends! Let us hope School doesn't seperate us anymore :).


	9. Bondage and Blondes, Nuff Said

A shot for my lovely **Mont **who requested I do a little BDSM with Sasuke and Naruto. Who was I to say no to such a request? ;).

**Warning: SEX! SMUT! GRAPHIC! BONDAGE AND S & M! If you do not like any of those things, then do not read. Instead check out Akatsuki Cosplay Cafe for some humorous fluffy goodness. If you're in for some sexy SasuNaru goodness, then do go right on ahead 8D. I warn you, you may need a box of tissues to clean up all the blood... Nosebleeds are pesky things.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto... DS games. Actually, no, I lost a few ;_; Fml. I also do not own the song S & M by Rihanna. **

Enjoy your shot!

* * *

><p><strong>Bondage and Blondes, Nuff Said<strong>

"No. Way. In. Hell! Do you hear me, Itachi Uchiha? You will not, and are not, getting me out into that crowd of hormonal beasts! I'll be eaten up alive!"

Itachi stared at the ranting blonde who had taken up the habit of throwing various objects across the room. A metal chair met its untimely demise with a brick wall. A few appliances like a hair dryer and a microwave were thrown into the trash. And a poor, poor, lamp was completely shattered on the floor. Of course, Itachi wasn't pissed about these misfortunes since every ounce of damage Naruto caused would just be more money deducted from his paycheck. The older raven simply let Naruto expel all his emotions until he decided to speak.

"I honestly don't see why you feel the need to bitch at me, Naruto. You lost fair and square." he narrowed his eyes at the blonde who refused to move from his makeshift hiding spot consisting of a large mahogany desk and an overturned swivel chair.

Naruto huffed, refusing to believe such a ridiculous notion! Ignorance for the win! "How the hell was I supposed to know Etsu was a freaking beast at Poker?"

Etsu, who was clinging onto Itachi's shoulders with a cookie in her left hand, looked at Naruto with a bored expression before chomping on her cookie. "It's," she swallowed her mashed up bits of cookie, "not my fault you suck."

"You should know by now to never underestimate your opponent." of course Itachi couldn't just sit there and _not _add in his own two cents—or ten...

Now you all must be very lost right now. Or maybe you guys aren't and just want to get to the sexy part coming up...? Well, too bad! We must recap if we need to understand the comical situation Naruto has found himself to be in once again!

+Conspiracy+

Twenty-four hours ago, at the Itachi/Hidan household, the Akatsuki's monthly Game Night was going full swing! The game they had randomly picked was Strip Poker—really, nothing is tame with these people—but since Etsu and Beebo were there, they had to water it down to regular Poker, much to the chagrin of Deidara, Sasori, and Sai; those silly sex bunnies...

So far Naruto was feeling pretty good about himself. Not only was he winning two straight games in a row—that's a record in Naruto's books—but he felt like he could take on anyone tonight and come out on top! It was a feeling that always winded up knocking him in the shins but... he rolled with it anyways! His overconfidence, however, would soon be his hilarious downfall; as usual.

"Damn it, Blondie's actually gotten good at this game!" Deidara threw his cards in distress and glomped onto his lovely Sasori for dramatics. "How the hell are we going to strip him of his pride when he's learned all the tricks?"

Sasori gently patted his lover's head, a wicked grin curling on his lips that was totally unknown to Naruto. "I think I have a solution to that issue..."

That solution... was Etsu.

At first, Naruto was strictly against Etsu joining the game because he firmly believed Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Sai—to name a few—had already corrupted the poor girl enough. Deidara and Sasori gave the girl the first and second season of Junjou Romantica on DVD, Itachi had taught her the ways of manipulation, persuasion, and overall cockiness, and Sai had... well... we're not going to go there.

"Sorry, Etsu," Naruto leaned forward to place a sloppy kiss on the girl's forehead. Etsu scowled and furiously tried to wipe away the kiss that had drenched her skin. She wasn't against it, mind you, but Naruto was so damn embarrassing sometimes, it can really get a girl agitated! "You're going to have to sit this one out."

Etsu shrugged. "I still get cookies right?"

Really, as long as there was some form of cookies, Mr. Snuggles, and Beebo around, Etsu would have been content sitting in the middle of a murder trial...

Thirty minutes into the first round—Naruto somehow miraculously handing everyone's asses to them—Etsu was bored of sitting out. And, of course, Sasori ever the observant one noticed the little girl's wanting to join the game but stubbornly refusing to join because she didn't want to go against Naruto. Cute, really, but Sasori could only deal with so much cute before he tainted it... with his skillful ways with words.

Sasori motioned the girl over with his hand. Once Etsu was staring up at him with her mix-matched eyes, he smiled warmly. "You look lonely over there."

"I'm not." Etsu replied. "I have Mr. Snuggles... and cookies... and Beebo. Not boring at all."

"Well can Mr. Snuggles or Beebo play a rousing game of Poker?"

Etsu narrowed her mix-matched eyes at the man before her, being able to piece what he was trying to get at rather quickly. She's one, smart cookie. The brightest crayon in the box! "You're inviting me to play." she said, rather than asked—that's just how she rolled.

Sasori smiled wider. "It would be rude to exclude. I'm nothing like that idiot blonde. I'll let you play... but on one condition..." he leaned in so he was whispering into the girl's ears, his devilish plans sounding like sweet music to Etsu.

Once Sasori pulled back, Etsu smirk—a trait she inherited from good, ol' Uncle Itachi.

"Okay."

Sasori was rather pleased with himself—the sexy bastard—and returned to the living room with a ear-splitting grin on his face.

"What do you look so happy about?" Hidan asked, throwing down a Full House only to have it curb stomped by Naruto's Royal Flush. "Fuck! Blondie beat me again! I swear this guy is cheating!"

"Read it and weep, Hidan!" Naruto cackled and scooped the money over to his side, greed shining brightly in his blue eyes.

"I'm about to put an end to Naruto's little winning streak," Sasori said sadistically—you know, that voice that always turns Deidara on like a light bulb. Wait, that's any voice Sasori uses... never mind.

Hidan cocked an eyebrow. He caught site of Etsu wriggling her way onto Sasuke's lap—much to the raven's obvious annoyance—with a smile that could rival Itachi's in pure evilness. The man shook his head slowly. "You are the devil, Sasori. Go easy on the Blondie, all right? He doesn't need to be scarred too much!"

Sasori scoffed. "Please, you can never scar Naruto enough." True statement.

Naruto, who was currently reaping his desserts and bragging about in-between kisses with Sasuke, spotted the little girl who was staring up at him with passive, but plotting, mix-matched eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this game, Etsu?" Naruto tried to slip in some sternness to his words, but that turned out to be a fail of epic proportions.

"I was bored." she replied calmly as Sasori handed her five cards and told her the rules of the game. The girl nodded every once in a while, sending glances here and there to the idiot blonde before breaking out into a smile. Tonight was going to be fun.

"Might as well let her play, Dobe." Sasuke decided not to play tonight—a wise move on more than one accounts—and stuck to having his blonde sitting nicely on his lap, playing with Naruto's long locks.

"How come Etsu never takes my rules seriously?" Naruto whined, wondering where he had gone wrong in raising this child.

Sasuke shrugged, "Most likely because no one really takes _you _seriously." It was a good point, really.

Naruto sighed and began to deal himself five cards, his frown slowly growing into a smile as he stared at his hand. Two clubs, one heart, a spade, and a diamond were held tightly in his hand. Naruto wasn't too worried about his hand, finally knowing the tricks and trades on working this game to his benefit. It was a little sad, though, that he felt no guilt in swindling and beating a child at a game of Poker—no matter how much he loved her and thought she was adorable. But Naruto was so high off his winning streak that he only cared about one thing: Winning...

Etsu smirked at how careless Naruto could be... _'Baka_,_'_ she thought.

"Wait, I think we should up the game since Etsu's playing." Itachi stated casually. He had an idea about what Sasori was planning seeing as Hidan told him his suspicions and was more than willing to join in on the fun. After all, the raven could see this game turning out into _his _benefit after loosing a few games to the blonde Tonight.

"Sounds cool," Etsu said calmly.

"Betting with a child? Are we really going to stoop that low, Itachi?"

Itachi simply gazed at the blonde with a lack of indifference and said, "Etsu doesn't seem to mind. Besides, it'll make the game more... interesting." For everyone but Naruto, of course.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but was quickly cut off when Etsu placed the first bet. Instantly Naruto's mind switched into "Destroy" mode and a wicked—to Sasuke the smile looked absolutely sexy—smile that could very well even send Beebo shaking on the spot...

"Seeing as Naruto looks to be 'In the zone', I'll go over the bet. If Etsu wins, Naruto can't bitch about whatever I decide to do with him in regards to a Cosplay Theme. If Naruto wins, then Etsu has to be completely _sweet _to him for the next week. Any complaints?"

On a normal day, Naruto would have said: "Hell yes, I have a complaint!" But he was in the zone, man! And once he was in the zone his brain rarely functioned properly. Instead of complaining, he screamed: "Prepare to have your tiny butt handed to you, Etsu!"

Etsu simply scoffed, "Baka..." she muttered.

Forty minutes later... and Etsu won.

"And the idiot has fallen..." Sasori said rather proudly.

"Ah, I can't wait till Monday." Itachi chuckled, watching the blonde weep on his brother's shoulder. Monday was surely going to be one _hell _of a day.

+Conspiracy+

Naruto, however, refused to give in until Itachi had to bring in reinforcements. Reinforcements being Pein and Mr. Snuggles, a formidable duo in their own right. After a lot of threats, coaxing, and a few ropes, Naruto was dragged onto the stage Itachi had ordered to be built in the middle of the cafe. Strobe

lights flickered on and of around the dimly lit cafe. Crowds of fangirls and fanboys alike stood like packaged sardines, all jumping around and going into a frenzy—though Kisame and Zetsu were doing a pretty good job at keeping them tame.

Backstage, Naruto was having a rather nasty case of nerves. Sure, he had song in front of a crowd before in less-than-casual clothing before during the second Cosplay Wars but he had his raven and the other Cosplay members backing him up then, and that was actually fun! The song he had sung held no sexual innuendos at all, surprisingly, unlike the song Itachi had picked for him to sing today...

"It's one of my favorites." he informed Naruto earlier when Naruto was, as usual, throwing a fit. "It's also a crowd pleaser as the data results from the poll we took two weeks ago on which song you should sing told us." See! Itachi had this planned out in advance! It was just a stroke of luck that he could have manipulated the outcome using a Poker game... that sneaky bastard.

Naruto gulped back his hesitation and fear as the deafening sounds of screaming and chants filled his ears and literally rocked his body backwards. He didn't want to go out there. He didn't want to face those guys alone! He wanted Sasuke, damn it!

Suddenly two arms came around his waist, pulling him back against the body he had grown familiar with over the years. The same curves he knew by memory. The same heartbeat he could hear pounding against his back. The same raven he loved with his very fiber...

"I can't believe you're willing to send me out there." Naruto glared at his raven angrily, though his words held no spark of true animosity towards Sasuke's easygoing attitude over the situation.

Sasuke smirked devilishly and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "It's only because I'll be getting a _very _good show from backstage... Besides, it's makes me happy knowing that I can have your sexiness and everyone else is forced to only _watch _and not touch."

The blonde blushed furiously at the pure seduction dripping off of Sasuke's words. It didn't help that Sasuke's hands were rubbing small, but electrifying, circles on his exposed stomach. For the first time today Naruto was rather glad Itachi forced him into such a skimpy outfit—though he _refused _to ever admit that out loud. His outfit consisted of a leather vest that connected with black strings that could easily be taken off with the help of perverted hands. A tanned stomach was completely exposed, showing the slight dip of Naruto's hips that led to black short shorts showing off every curve and turn of Naruto's perfectly sculpted ass. Thigh high garter socks dipped in black teased Sasuke mercilessly, _taunting _him to rip them off Naruto's delicious looking legs. And, to top the whole outfit off, mid-thigh boots were slid onto Naruto's curved legs...

All in all, when Sasuke first laid eyes on his boyfriend his initial reaction was: _'I want to fuck him so badly...'_

Twitch, twitch, went Sasuke Jr.

"I so want to punch you right now, Teme." Naruto sighed breathlessly as Sasuke continued to stroke his stomach, heat pooling to every inch of his body.

"We can do something _more _physical after the show." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, nipping it gently.

All too soon Itachi came in and ushered Naruto out on the stage.

"I want to see _sex _out there, Naruto!" Itachi reminded him casually, but his eyes screamed absolute seriousness that, if Naruto failed to please, Itachi would have his ass mounted on his wall. "Make those people cum!"

"I better pop a boner while you're out there, Blondie!" Deidara cooed, sticking his exaggerated tongue out and licking his lips.

"Good luck," Sasuke, the only _sensible _one whispered as he squeezed the blonde's hand. "The minute I see a fan go for your crotch I'm kicking their ass, though."

Naruto gulped audibly. "Wow thanks, Teme. You're making me feel _so _much better." with a sigh, Naruto bravely walked out on stage, remembering to add a little appeal to his hips as he sauntered out. The spotlight focused on him once he made it to the middle of the stage, nervously gripping onto the microphone placed on the stand before him. Wolf whistles and cat calls floated through the air, and Naruto could have sworn half of them of the dirty comments were coming from Deidara and Sai—enjoying this more than they should be.

_'You'll be fine, Uzumaki.' _he encouraged himself as he gripped the microphone stand, one hand on the metal bar and the other on the back of the microphone. _'The song's not that long and Itachi hired security guards in case rabid fans tried to make a go at me... Oh who the fuck am I kidding, I don't wanna do this!' _

It was too late to back out now, though, as the music started to pump through the speakers and rocked through Naruto's body. Naruto opened up his mouth and sang like his very life depended on it, which, if you thought about it, it did...

_Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad_  
><em>There's no way I'm turning back<em>  
><em>Now the pain is my pleasure<em>  
><em>Cause nothing could measure<em>

_Love is great, love is fine_  
><em>Out the box, out of line<em>  
><em>The affliction of the feeling<em>  
><em>Leaves me wanting more<em>

_[Chorus x2:]_  
><em>Cause I may be bad<em>  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex in the air<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>I love the smell of it<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones<em>  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips<em>  
><em>Excite me<em>

_Na na na na_  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Like it<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Like it<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Like it<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Like it<em>

_Love is great, love is fine_  
><em>Out the box, out of line<em>  
><em>The affliction of the feeling<em>  
><em>Leaves me wanting more<em>

_Cause I may be bad_  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex in the air<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>I love the smell of it<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones<em>  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips<em>  
><em>Excite me<em>

_Na na na na_  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Like it<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Like it<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Like it<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>I like it<em>  
><em>Like it<em>

_S...S...S_  
><em>And<em>  
><em>M...M...M<em>  
><em>S...S...S<em>  
><em>And<em>  
><em>M...M...M<em>

_Oh_  
><em>I love the feeling<em>  
><em>You bring to me<em>  
><em>Oh, you turn me on<em>  
><em>It's exactly what<em>  
><em>I've been yearning for<em>  
><em>Give it to me strong<em>

Naruto found himself gradually getting more and more into the song. His hips swayed in beat to the music, throwing in a few thrusts here and there. Seduction was dripping off his words as his smoldering blue eyes looked upon the crowd, making contact with a few fans who went wild.

_And meet me in my boudoir  
>Make my body say ah, ah, ah<em>

_I like it_  
><em>Like it<em>

_[Chorus x2:]_  
><em>Cause I may be bad<em>  
><em>But I'm perfectly good at it<em>  
><em>Sex in the air<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>I love the smell of it<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones<em>  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips<em>  
><em>Excite me<em>

His hands touched every inch of his body. Deft fingers slid around his stomach, padded across his crotch where he rubbed it for good measure, allowing a soft moan to trickle from his lips. They ran across his chest, tugging at the string before dipping down to his thighs were he rubbed tantalizing circles on his skin. Was it so wrong that he was getting _very _turned on by this act? Was it even more wrong that the crowd was eating this up like deprived hyenas?

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
><em>

Naruto slid down the microphone stand like it was a stripper pole. His tongue flicked out, licking its way upwards as Naruto traveled up his makeshift pole. He breathed huskily into the microphone as the bass pounded loudly through the speakers. Sliding back down again, Naruto thrust his hips against the stand, shaking his ass in the most sinfully provocative ways possible before returning back to the microphone where he sang the last words to the song.

_S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<br>S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M <em>

The blonde finished off the song by extruding a rather _low _and deep moan, biting onto his finger and flashing the crowd the most seductive look he could muster. Sweat made his clothes cling to all the right places on his body. His face was flushed from the heat, the excitement, the _pleasure _that was coursing through his body at the moment. The crowd was roaring insanely at the excellent show the Akatsuki had once again bestowed on them. A few even passed out from the blood loss of a bleeding nose.

Backstage the Cosplay members were standing there stunned.

"I think I just jizzed my pants a little." Sai was the one who, plainly, broke the silence that had fallen heavily on the Cosplay members.

"Sweet Jashin, that was incredibly hot..." Hidan wiped away the drool that had pooled near his lips. He knew the little blonde was sexy but he didn't think Naruto was _that _sexy.

"Damn, I do some good work." Itachi was rather proud of himself. He had unlocked Naruto's hidden sexyfine and used it to his benefit—as usual.

Deidara and Sasori had been so turned on that they had ran off to a nearby supply closet to fuck. Everyone else shared their sentiments on how much of a turn on the show was. And Sasuke had run onto the stage, smashed a passionate kiss onto the blonde's lips, and then dragged him to his car for a—short because Sasuke was going to break all the speed limits—ride home.

"You. Me. In bed. Now." he whispered huskily into the blonde ears after they parted.

Naruto could only gasp in response as he was thrust into the car with Sasuke's hands never once leaving his body...

The night was going to be a long one... that's for sure.

+Conspiracy: A Smutty Gift For You All+

"You looked so _damn _hot out there, babe." Sasuke had found Naruto's performance of _S & M by Rihanna _a major turn on, his cock ready to explode, and was finding it harder and harder to maintain calm. He had recently found the concept of S & M to be a rather pleasant thought and wanted to try it out for himself...

So, of course, when he went to his brother asking for advice and tips, Itachi had supplied his brother with everything he needed for one, kinky night.

Sasuke had chained Naruto up to the wall and placed a gag in his mouth, finding the sight to be rather delicious... Naruto was struggling against his metal confines, but Sasuke was finding that all the more of a turn on as his hands explored every inch of Naruto's clothed body. He tugged at the strings holding Naruto's vest together, pulling it and tugging it until the sting had come undone and Naruto's vest fell to the floor silently.

Naruto's heaving and sweaty chest was fully exposed, his perked nipples practically _screaming _to be pinched, licked, sucked... Sasuke grinned devilishly and bit one especially hard, loving the sound of Naruto's muffled screaming that was playing sinfully in his ears.

"Do you like that?" his voice was an octave lower than usual, the pleasure throbbing through his veins. He cupped his blonde's cheeks and forced Naruto to look at him. "You should see your face right now. It makes me want to fuck you senseless..." he went back to the blonde's nipples, biting and sucking on it until it was fully coated in saliva before turning his attention to the other one. Naruto's chest arched into his mouth as Sasuke's sucking became greedier and greedier...

The raven pulled back with a string of saliva connected his lips to Naruto's left nipple before it snapped off with a _pop_. He grinned at his work. Perfectly coated. His blonde's face was painted in a fresh hue of cherry red and Sasuke could only _imagine _what Naruto's face would look like once Sasuke turned his attention onto the boy's cock...

"You want me to touch it?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto could only mewl, tears forming from his eyes. He couldn't say with great fervor that being chained up to a wall with a kinky and dominant Sasuke was how he planned to spend his Monday night, but a small part of him _was _enjoying the torment. The restraints that held his hands down and denied him of the option of pulling away or fighting back. The gag that was placed in his mouth that restricted him from making any pleas or demands to stop. This sudden push into the corner, being completely defenseless and submissive to Sasuke's touch made Naruto's cock strain painfully against his pants...

The raven chuckled darkly as he began his slow travel down to Naruto's crotch. A bite here and there on the boy's chest, a suckle or lick on his tanned tummy, a tongue deftly sneaking out to lap at Naruto's belly button... Sasuke took his sweet time traveling down to Naruto's prominent manhood. There was a wet spot forming through Naruto's pants that Sasuke kissed. Naruto's hips bucked sporadically, a muffled moan trying to escape.

Onyx eyes gazed up to look at watering and lustful blue orbs... Sasuke's cock twitched. "You're such a whore." the raven nipped at Naruto's clothed erection, holding onto the blonde's hips as Naruto tried to buck. The blonde was going insane. No, he was already insane. Now he just wanted to drown in the pure bliss of a climax. But he couldn't unless Sasuke _wanted _to. And right now Naruto would do anything to get off...

Muffled and nearly silent moans and whimpers came from Naruto's mouth as the raven did slow work of removing Naruto's shorts and underwear. His manhood stood leaking, straining, and bulging for Sasuke to see. The raven licked his dry lips. Oh how he wanted to _taste _Naruto...

Naruto's eyes fluttered close, a loud screech emitting from his lips, as Sasuke's hot mouth engulfed the tip of his member. God, this was what he'd been painstakingly _waiting _for. Sasuke's mouth was like magic on his cock, working him in all the right ways. Sasuke's head bobbed up and down slowly, changing the pace every so often. He stopped at the top and flicked his tongue out, swirling it around Naruto's leaking tip before teasing the slit. Drips of pre-cum fell on his tongue, electrifying Sasuke's tastebuds as he went down for more.

A naughty index finger swirled around Naruto's puckered whole as Sasuke's mouth clung onto Naruto's testicles.

Naruto's hips bucked erratically as that finger slipped in. It wriggled around. It poked and prodded. It hit that sweet spot dead on, sending stars across Naruto's vision. He was tipping over the edge. His stomach clenched. His breath increasingly became labored. He was so close as the second, and then third, finger was added...

And then Sasuke decided to be a bastard and slipped a cock ring over his penis.

_'That fucking son of a—!' _

"Who said you could cum already?" Naruto wanted to slap Sasuke _so _badly right now! He was so close to cumming, damn it! That sweet sense of relief was almost his before Sasuke decided to be a bastard and stop it all! Naruto did his best to send a glare Sasuke's way, but his eyes snapped shut as Sasuke pressed against his prostrate. "You're only allowed to come when I _say _you can come. Now let's see how far I can take you before you go insane..."

Sasuke lined himself up at Naruto's entrance. Without any warning his slammed into Naruto, a howl escaping his lips as Naruto's tight heat surrounded him immediately. Naruto's strangled cries and quivering body made Sasuke want to be oh, so, cruel to him. He didn't wait for his blonde to readjust to the new feeling. Instead, he pulled back until only the tip was left before slamming back in again.

Labored breathing danced across Naruto's cheek...

Curse words and incoherent babbles flooded Naruto's ear...

Sasuke slammed in, faster and faster, refusing to stop. Skin slapped against skin. Sweat clung to everything. Sasuke's face was screwed up in absolute pleasure of being buried so deeply inside the blonde... Every thrust was aimed for the blonde's prostrate. Aimed to make Naruto _crazy_. And it was working. Naruto was thrashing, trying to rip off the cuffs around his wrists. He wanted to touch Sasuke. He wanted to touch _himself_. His penis was aching; pulsing. The urge to cum, but not being able to, was driving Naruto up a damn wall. Tears poured freely down his face as he glanced up at the raven with a mix of pity and lust.

Finally, the gag slipped from Naruto's lips. His moans were amplified into screams. His begs sent electricity dancing along Sasuke's spine.

"More! More! Yes... F-Fuck..."

"That's it... keep moaning..." the dominance of being able to control Naruto with a snap of his hips made Sasuke delirious. He could control Naruto. He could make him quiver and moan, whimper and plead... "Do you want to cum...?" Sasuke could feel himself getting closer and closer...

"Yeeeesss!" Naruto moaned, his hands clawing at Sasuke's back as he met the man thrust for thrust.

"How badly do you want to cum?"

"B-Bastard!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke smirked and slowed down his pace, in... out... in... out... Naruto groaned. He wanted to cum _now _damn it! His pride be damned! "Badly... so... badly... please..." he reached forward and tugged on Sasuke's bottom lip with his teeth; a kink he learned that Sasuke rather enjoyed.

The raven groaned, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of his bottom lip being pulled. For a split second, the scales had tipped and Naruto had a sliver of control. That was all lost once Sasuke snapped in again, his speed increasing, and his hand reaching down their bodies to pull off the cock ring and stroke Naruto's shaft.

It was all too much for the blonde. The speed, the stroking, Sasuke... the sweat... the heat... In a matter of seconds Naruto threw his head back and screamed as his climax shattered his body.

Naruto's tight walls clenched around the raven and pushed him over the end, Sasuke's screams intertwining with Naruto's as well as he came inside...

The raven collapsed on top of Naruto, not ready to pull out yet. The afterglow was nice, really. That was the best sex the two had had for a while, and Sasuke couldn't help but think of how many more nights he could get away with this...

"I'm thinking of buying a pole," Sasuke said with a devious smile on his lips. "You can give me private showings... and then I could tie you up and fuck you... Doesn't that sound great?"

Naruto stared at his lover for the longest while before a lazy smile curled on his lips. "Sounds like you need a hobby, actually. But since I love you I guess a few shows wouldn't hurt..." his smile turned into a lecherous grin. "One of these days, though, _you _are going to be the one tied up."

Was it wrong that Sasuke found the idea of _Naruto _being in control such a turn on? No...? Well then.

* * *

><p>Ehh... I really didn't like the ending for this, but oh well! <strong>Mont<strong> I hoped you enjoyed this shot! All of you guys must check out the picture she drew for this shot! You can find it in my favorites on DA (Name: **KawaiiKinz**) Or you can look up **ReiYumi **and find it there!

Reviews would be lovely! Please do share your opinions! I'd like to know what you think (: Also, I happily accept requests, so don't hesitate to share them!

I shall be updating ONE story ONCE a week, so until next time guys! :D!


End file.
